Snowed in and Howling
by EllyLee-93
Summary: Sequel to 'Nine Weddings But Ours'. When a freak snow storm in Toronto puts the Honeymoon on hold, Nessie and Jake are snowed in at the hotel. With The Volturi, Edward, Carlisle, and three witches, plus a baby on the way, anything can happen!
1. Planes, Phones and Pain Meds

Snowed In

And

Howling

**disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation

of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc

belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: here it is! As promised, a shiny new FF! I hope you liked the one shots, my cousin and i worked really hard on them just to get a review, or fave, or anything! So please, make our day and give some feedback- even if your a flamer and hate my writing! **

**love, peace and chocolate!~ Elle  
**

One: Phone calls,

Pain Medication And Why not

to go on planes when pregnant

"Ladies and  gentlemen, thank you for flying West Jet today. Just before take off we'd like to educate you in what to do in case of emergency." the computerized voice said over the speakers, and out of the corner of my eye I saw all the ancients flinch.

"Did you buy gum?" Jake asked me. He was sitting beside me in the first class seat, enjoying the Seven Up Carlisle had bought him.

"Yes." I handed him a pack of Trident. "Blueberry flavour, your favourite."

"I didn't know I had a favorite." Jake said, tossing a piece of the sticky candy into his mouth.

"You do. You always buy Blueberry, you just don't know it."

"And how is it that you know my taste buds better then I do, huh?"

"Because I spend a lot of time with that tongue of yours."

"Oh really?" He leaned in to kiss me.

"That's enough, right there." Daddy said from behind us, and Jake groaned. "Please, refrain from kissing my one and only child right in my face. Just common curtosy."

"You know, Daddy," I said, playfully. "Even by your standards, when woman gets married, it's her husband, not her father that calls the shots. Isn't that right, Carlisle?" I asked, for reinforcement.

"Well, ah, yes. But those old terms are rarely held firm."

"Whatever," I said, and wrapped my arm around Jake's shoulder. "I've proven my point."

"Curse those history lessons!" Daddy said, his laughing tone hiding anger.

"It's kinda impossible for me not to be good at history, my family is a walking text book of information."

"That's for sure." Jake muttered. "Your uncle has the entire battle plans of every fight the men in his command fought memorized- right down to the names. And now Jasper cooks! Imagine!"

"I know," I giggled at the thought of Jasper in that silly pink apron and hair net. "Say what you will about the man, but he can cook."

"Hell yeah! In fact," Jake reached down into his carry on's front pocket, pulling out a surran wrapped sandwich. "I bribed Alice to pack me some of his BLTs."

"Hey!" I said, reaching over for a bite. He held the BLT high above his head, making me reach for it.

"I never said you could have any."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Well then. Drastic times, drastic measures." I leaned over and kissed him, distracting him enough to grab the sandwich.

"Ha!" I said, happy, and sat down with my hard earned BLT.

"Can't I even have a bite? It is mine."

"Oh fine." I said, and gave him half. "You owe me, though."

The plane took another then minutes before it decided to take off. The air pressure hurt for but a moment, thanks to the gum I'd bought for Jake. I couldn't help but notice Aro and Caius staring out the window in wonder, like two little kids. Picia, Athenodora and Marcus seemed to be bored, and spend most of the time talking silently, thanks to Picia's gifts. Apparently, according to Ani at least, Picia could copy other people's gifts, and then use them any time she wanted. So, she was the most powerful, if least known, of the Volturi. I'd been forced to give her my gift as well, just to avoid being killed, so now she could read minds and talk to them.

"Excuse me, miss," the flight attendant asked, leaning over our seat. I lifted my left hand, pointing to my ring.

"Ma'am, now." I smiled.

"Oh, sorry. You seemed so young." She smiled. "Would you like any refreshments, pillows, anything?"

"Um, if you have some Dr. Pepper and pretzels, that be awesome."

"Same here. And some potato chips, please." Jake added.

"Fabulous. And you, sir?" she turned to Daddy.

"Oh, no, thank you. I ate before take off." he had trouble keeping his laughter in, and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. She would, no doubt, take that as a come on. Poor sweet.

"Alright. Pretzels, chips and two Dr. Pepper's coming right up."

She walked away, and suddenly the baby decided to kick sharply in the ribs. I gasped in pain, and felt eleven pairs of eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, worried.

"We can get off the plane at he next landing in Manitoba," Daddy offered.

"The hospital there is quite nice." Carlisle added.

"We can always deliver on the plane," Ani said.

"We do hope you are feeling well," Aro's voice hissed, and I laughed inside. I even had Jane, Alec, and the Volturi's attention.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out. "Just kicking."

"It shouldn't hurt that much," Carlisle added.

"If you recall, Bella had bruises." Daddy shuttered at the memory, as if he regretted his words already.

" Don't worry." Ani said from her seat beside Alec. "It only hurts because it's triplets."

"What?" a dozen voices asked in sharp whispers.

"I told Nessie this, I thought she'd let you know too." Ani looked confused. "Anyway, triplets. Two girls, one boy. And they're pretty strong, all of them."

"You can't be serious." Carlisle asked her. "That will be virtually impossible for her to deliver."

"She'll be fine. She has you and me both- three hundred years of medical training each."

"Procedures have changed."

"Not much when it comes to babies." Ani said, and tipped her seat back. "Labor's labor."

"You're not going into labor, are you?" Jake asked, absolutely horrified. I couldn't help but smile.

"No. I'm fine. Just a kick."

Carlisle's cell phone rang, and he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked, and his face relaxed. "Yes dear. Yes, we're on the plane... No, actually, I'm not suppost to be talking on a cell phone, but don't worry...Sweetheart, she's fine... Ani's fine too... What? Ah, yes, I think he's fine... " his sideways glance at Alec told me who Esme was asking about. "Jake and Nessie are great... Alright. Love you too." he handed the phone to Daddy. "Bella wants a word." Daddy took the phone so fast it was a blur.

"Yes?" Daddy smiled Mum's favorite crooked smile. He only ever smiled that way at her, hardly ever at me and never at anyone else. It was her smile. "I'm fine love... Ness is great, aside from a bit of kicking a few minutes ago... No, I don't think she's got any bruises... I'll be sure to tell him." Daddy leaned forward and said to Jake, "Bella wants you to know that if this baby hurts Nessie, you will be dead."

"I can't say I blame her. I nearly killed you for what you did to Bells."

"Well, luckily that wasn't necessary. Still, it's a bad memory."

"No kidding." Daddy went back to talking with Mum, and eventually handed the phone over to Ani, of all people.

"Um hum?" she asked, and smiled like school girl. "Yeah. He's right beside me." She shot a glance at Alec, who seemed to be fascinated by Ani's iPod touch. "What? Oh, I don't know. Maybe... Last time? Let's see... 1836... Yeah, have to agree on that, long time being a widow for sure... What?" Ani blushed. "Well, you'd have to ask him... Rose, I have know idea... No I don't think it's a good idea for you to ask him! Do I like him? Hell yeah... Like that? Maybe... I don't know... why are we talking about this, Alice? Oh, you want to know whether or not to save the dress lace..." Sh looked at Alec from the corner of her eye, but he was engrossed in Pocket God, as Jane was too. They took particular delight in zapping the little men on the screen with lightning- which was so like them. "I'm gonna have to say yes! What? No, he hasn't asked yet... I doubt he will... His 'master' is right here! Well, I suppose. Kay. Alright. Bye for now." she handed the phone back to Carlisle, still blushing like crazy.

"Expecting wedding bells?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

"Oh you! Be quiet!" she hit him playfully on the shoulder. They were like little kids when they talked. Ani went back to being a thirteen year old, same with Carlisle. It was really funny.

The baby kicked again, and I doubled over in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, putting his hand in the small of my back.

"Fine. I don't think the cub- or cubs, I guess- like flying."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going through a patch of turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts and refrain from using the wash rooms. Thank you."

Sure enough, the plane began shaking, and it was as if the cubs had a sledge hammer and a power drill each.

"This is going to be a long flight." I spat out.

We stopped over in Manitoba, and I had to get Carlisle to buy some pain medication at the pharmacy. Thank god for three hundred year old doctors, they tend to know their stuff. Ani had brewed me up tea with Raspberry leaves, chamomile, ginger and black haw. She didn't let me sweeten it with anything but raw honey, and the milk was from the Tim Horton's.

"We can always get on a plane to go home," Jake offered, really, really concerned. God, it was nice to have people who care.

"No. I do not want to face Rose. She spent ages planning this thing out, and it would be cruel not to go. Besides," I looked at Ani. "Ani will have me feeling better in no time."

"What about me?" Carlisle asked, slightly hurt.

"You're important too, Pop." he beamed.

"Glad to be of some use. She can't even write out prescriptions."

"Who needs drugs when you have herbs?" Ani asked.

"Carlisle," Marcus said, as the other ancients stared at TV screens in wonder, and Caius flicked a bobble head of Stephen Harper. "I do not mean to interupt, but Renesemee appears to be fainting."

"What?" Carlisle said, focusing again on me.

"I can't take much more, Nessie." Daddy warned.

"I'm fine," I spoke with a lisp.

"No you are not!" Jane said. Even she was slightly concerned.

"If you're going to collapse, at least collapse in my general direction, so I can catch you." Jake added, trying to make a joke out of a serious situation. I looked at him, and his face zoomed in and out. Cool.

"Don't worry." my fingers were tingling. Weird. I examined my fingers with great care, seeing how they kinda spun with the room. Freaky.

"Good god!" Carlisle picked up the pill bottle, staring at it. Half the pain killers were gone. "How many did you take."

"As much as I needed to kill the pain, like you said."

"At the limit of four every two hours!"

"Oh."

"Has she overdosed?" Athenodora asked, curious and unconcerned. "On one of the 'soap operas' a woman died because of that. Are you going to die?" She said it as if it were nothing. The only ones out of the ancients mildly concerned were Marcus, Jane and Alec, I guess I'd grown on them.

"Hell yes!" Ani declared. "She's stoned."

Our plane was called, and I stood to walk to the terminal.

"I'm fine," I muttered, just before stumbling a step and falling into a very disgusted Caius, who shoved me away so quick it was a blur.

"Alright then. Nessie and pain meds, bad idea." Jake strong armed me up, and I fell into darkness.

Jane and Alec.


	2. Giant Stomachs,Snow Storms and Car Rides

Snowed In

And

Howling

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: funny story. I put Jake and Nessie having triplets for two reasons- first, I'm pretty sure wolves have multiple babies at a time, and two, 'cause I thought i always wanted triplets. HA. HA. HA. Do me a favor and look up 'pregnant month by month with triplets' in google-_that _would scare anyone into using birth control, let me tell ya! For the record, Nessie will NOT have those evil stretch marks- its like a spiderweb stretched across the google woman's stomach! ~love, peace and chocolate!~ Elle**

Two: Snow storms,

Hotels, Giant stomachs And

How To explain Cars To The Ancients

I woke up on a plane, cuddled into Jake's lap with Ani pressing a face cloth of cold water against my forehead.

"Oh thank god!" Jake said, when I looked up at him.

"What?" I was groggy, but happy to be in his arms.

"We didn't know when you were going to wake up," Jake ran his free hand across my face. "You just zoned out in the middle of the airport."

"Well, I'm awake now." I sat up, and Ani removed the face cloth.

"I knew you'd come around." Ani said, shooting a look at Jake to say 'I told you so'.

"Hey, her last experience with drugs didn't end well."

"I just put a Rosemary tonic under her tongue- two drops! And look, she's back to normal."

"Are you feeling better?" Daddy said from across the isle. I wasn't sure who was more concerned- Jake or Daddy.

"Yes. The cubs have stopped kicking."

"Thanks to me and Picia." Ani said, proud.

"What?"

"I understood you to be in pain, and we would've hated for you to fall ill." Sulpicia's voice echoed from the seat in front of me. "We just... suggested... that the triplets stop kicking."

"And they did!" Ani said. She, obviously, saw no problem with letting a crazy vampire woman talk to my kids. And, I hate to admit it, since they had stopped hurting me, I didn't mind it either.

"How long till we land?" I asked, stealing a few chips from Jake's bag. He didn't mind- he had Jazz's insanely tasty sandwiches.

"Not long," Jake answered, speaking around a hunk of lettuce. "If you look out the window now, you should be able to see Toronto."

"Really?" I turned away, and lifted up the blind slowly. The last thing we wanted was sunlight in the area of sparkly vampires. The sky was clouded over in angry storm clouds, and looked positively menacing.

Perfect!

I looked down at the ground below us, amazed at how tiny everything looked. I could see the parks, and suburbs and sky scrapers. It was all shiny and big. I hated it. I loved the open air of woods and our house in BC, but Toronto was just too- well, foggy. Even beyond the storm clouds there was a heavy mist hanging over the city, that you could only see with my special eyes. It blurred the trees and spits of grass, making everything look like it was trapped in a dull, gray foggy bubble. It was slightly disgusting, this film that hung over the city.

"the clouds look angry," Jake said, and in the distance I saw lightning flash. Whether it was the lightning or the pilot's voice bursting over the intercom, I jumped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that all flights out of the Toronto Airport are canceled do to the brewing storm. We are landing in ten minutes, and hotel accomidations are available to those of you planning to take another flight. Your plane tickets will be refunded and/or rescheduled when the storm ceases. Thank you."

"A storm?" I asked, and stared out the window. Small snow flakes were beginning to fall downwards, making a haze impossible to see through.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, we'll land just fine." Jake wrapped his arm around me, and I eagerly leaned into his chest.

Carlisle's phone rang, and he picked it up in an instant.

"Esme, dearest... We know, the pilot just announced it...Yes... Yes, I'll be sure to tell them all... Sweetheart, I know for a fact that none of us can get frostbite, accepting maybe Nessie and Ani, which are both long shots... If we need to we can... What? Are you sure? Twenty inches? Feet! Esme, you must have misheard... I've never heard of twenty feet of snow in my life, and that's saying a lot... trust me, dearest, I doubt we'll get twenty feet... Oh... Umhum.. Well, if Alice saw it... Don't worry, I'll keep them all indoors... Darling, if it makes you feel any better, I'll bar the windows and use the door to start a fire in the kitchen if needed... No... No! Esme, I draw the line at learning how to knit sweaters... Don't worry, if it comes to that Ani and Jane can knit, and I'm sure the rest can learn... Yes... I'll tell them all... Love you too... No, I told you, I will not knit sweaters! Sorry... 'Kay... Bye."

"Twenty feet?" Daddy questioned, already one step ahead of us all. Ani and Picia nodded- they also had a heads up, I guess.

"Oh, how delightful!" Aro said, sounding like a child. "I've hardly ever seen snow!" Caius pinched the bridge of his nose, and Marcus looked bleakly out the window.

"I have. Trust me, you do not want twenty feet of it. That's insane." Ani said.

"I haven't even heard of such thing." Alec said in wonder. "Can we go skiing? I've seen that on TV, and it looks fun!"

"Oh, we'll be skiing alright." Jake added, and pointed to the window. "Look."

We all peered out our windows, amazed. The entire city was like a blanket already. And that was in the tiny time I'd torn my eyes away. Nearly all the passengers groaned, aside from one little girl a few isles in front of me.

"Why is everyone complaining?" She asked her mother. "This is Canada, further more, Ontario. Live with it- this is nothing compared to last year."

Oh, just peachy.

We landed and walked into a very panicked airport. People were rushing around, on cell phones and pagers, attempting to get a way home, or at least out of the airport.

"Simply intriuging how crazed they get." Aro said in humour. "Carlisle, will we make it out of here before the storm?"

"We certainly will," Caius answered for Carlisle. "Its the human- well, semi-human of our party we have to worry about."

"And they can wait here, or die in the cold." Picia said, shrugging. She didn't care. She hated me, didn't like Jake and totally detested Ani. Their little power struggle last time had left Picia on the short end of the stick, and she wasn't about to forget it.

"Not to worry. I had Jasper call ahead for us to get a limo." we sighed in relief, and after getting out bags walked out into the biting cold of Toronto.

The snow drifts were already piled high, and amazingly the edge of the roof already hung with deadly, sparkling icicles. You could barely see if you were human, as snow blurred the vision and caught in your eyelashes. Daddy stumbled forward to the car, and managed to cram us all in. Carlisle gave the address of the hotel to the driver and off we went, luggage crammed in the trunk and in between passengers. I had to sit on Jake's lap, and Ani and Alec had to do the same. Daddy had to have Jane perched on his knee, much to their mutual horror, and Carlisle had taken the front seat- just in case the driver couldn't see. The five ancients had squeezed in together across from us,

"What is this?" Athenodora asked fingering the felt ceiling in wonder.

"A limo." Ani replied.

"Limo?" Picia asked, trying out the word.

"Yes. Like a carriage, or chariot, or something. I don't know what time line you people are from."

"Where are the horses?" Athenodora asked, peering out the window.

"Horses?" Jake asked, making sure she'd said what she meant.

"Yes. What makes the wheels turn?"

"Horse power, I guess." I said. I knew nothing about cars. Daddy had tried to teach me, Auntie Rosie had tried to teach me, even Jake had had a shot at it. I could tell you nothing about cars aside from they have four wheels, a horn, are made of metal and have a steering wheel. That's it.

"Precisely. _Horse_power. Where are the horses?" Picia looked at us like idiots- what a hypocrite.

"In the front of the car, under the hood." Ani tried.

"they must be small." Athenodora said thinking.

"You know absolutely nothing about modern technology, do you?" I asked. They were beating me on the car knowledge scale. It was kinda sad.

"We barely leave the castle, accepting special occasions." Picia said. Wow.

"Well, I was in your shoes a few decades back." Ani said, leaning forward.

"Really?" Athenodora acted quite innocent. She couldn't have been much more then fifteen when turned, and was petite and frail. But I knew better- she was stone cold, heartless and cunning. She was smart. She just acted that way to survive.

"Yes. I was in London, and-"

"Could you speak in Italian?" Picia asked. "It would make this so much easier for us."

"Gladly. Vivevo a Londra al momento. Ero stato molto solitario, e non aveva idea che la società moderna avevano il telefono..." Ani launched into the launguage, and held the attention of all our ancient guests, including Jane and Alec.

Because of this side conversation, no one noticed but Daddy when I cuddled into Jake's chest.

"Hey." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Hey." he put a hand to my now present baby bump.

"I hate to tell you, sweetheart, but you can totally tell you're preggers." i giggled.

"Really?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah. Truly, you're getting a distinctive baby bump."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. But I think it's grown since we got on the first plane."

"What?" the jokes were over, and though we talked in whispers our tones were serious.

"You've grown like, three inches since we left Prince Rupert."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Would I lie?" I thought back on our seven years together.

"You lied about barbie dolls once. You said Ken was a girl."

"Ken should be Kendra with all the bright colors and sashes he wears." Jake said, almost to himself. I couldn't help it- I snorted with laughter.

"What?" Jake asked, totally oblivious, and then a little pissed when I couldn't talk. "What?"

"Nothing," i said, doing my best to swallow my laughter. "It's just that the beloved action figures you tried to get me into were Ken's carbon copies."

Jake snorted, and pointed to his chest. "Does Ken have a pasuka and wetsuit? I think not!"

"No, 'casue the name 'G.I. Joe isn't gay at all."

"You do not no the deep symbolism of those three silables."

"And you do?" he was silent. "Anyways, am I really showing?"

"Yes. You could be four months."

"Are you serious?" I was outraged.

"I think?" Jake seemed afraid.

"I'm only thirty nine days! That's like, a month to four month ratio Jake! And that has totally been quicker then before, 'cause I've grown since I got on the plane. Jake- do you know what this means?"

"No."

"Neither do I." I sank into his lap, a bit confused.

"But I know someone who will know what this means..." Jake looked into the front passenger seat, where Carlisle sat, oblivious to what had happened.

When we arrived at the hotel the snow was piled up to at least five feet- in half an hour! Wow. Well, that was Canada, I guess. But, for November, you wouldn't expect it, would you?

Daddy, Carlisle and surprisingly Alec hauled the luggage in, while Jake did his best to get me and Ani inside without us freezing to death. Snow was already coating the suitcases by the time we were all inside and standing in the hotel's lobby, and Daddy checked us in. Because the elevator couldn't hold all of us, Carlisle, Jake, Daddy, and I got into the elevator and hit the thirty two button.

When we were in the hallway, waiting for the others, I caught Daddy staring at my stomach.

"What?" I asked, him, kinda pissed at the staring.

'Nothing." Daddy said, still staring. "It's just you could be five months pregnant."

"Sorry, what? Five months?" Carlisle did a complete one eighty, spinning on his heel and dropping his share of the luggage. He stared at the baby bump too.

I was getting paranoid...

"Five months!" Carlisle said it as a statement this time, totally gawking at my stomach.

"In the car here I was four months!" I cried out, raising my arms in confusion.

"And when she left she was two months at most." Jake added, wrapping an arm around me.

"What have we missed?" Aro said, the ancients finally exiting in the elevator after being amazed at the mechanical Doors. They'd actually taken turns pushing buttons, and Ani looked very put out. Everything was knew to these people! I turned to tell Aro 'what he had missed', and he stared along with everyone else at my stomach.

"It's bigger." Picia said, cocking her head to the side. Great. My baby- babies- were an 'it'. Fabulous.

"Hell yeah!" Ani said, gathering everyone's attention. "First, it's a freaking vampire, wolf and human combo pack! Plus it's triplets. Nessie should be a walking boulder."

"Oh, thanks so very much."

"Welcome."

"Can we get into the rooms now, for Pete's sake?" I demanded, and Carlisle shook himself.

"Ah, sure. Right this way." Carlisle was still stunned, but he could tell I was getting pissed. We reached the end of the line of doors. We had two suites, each with two bedrooms- which was just perfect.

"Now, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia and Athenodora, I hope you don't mind sharing a suite with my son and I."

"Where will we be staying?" Jane asked. 'We' referred to her and Alec.

"You'll be rooming with me, Jake and Nessie." Ani said. "Just so that we can give her healthcare twenty four seven." I could swear I saw Alec sigh in relief.

Once everything was unpacked and everything was settled, Carlisle, Daddy and Ani all stood before me, poking at my stomach in wonder. The Ancients were engaged in Alec and Jane's tutorial on the many uses of the TV and its remote, and Aro was happily surfing through the channels. They all had a look that was reminiscent of a kid a Christmas, aside from Marcus, who looked totally and utterly bored.

"I can't get over how big you are." Carlisle said, listening to the babies with a stethescope."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say is that you might not even get a honeymoon- if the baby-"

"Babies." Ani corrected.

"Babies keep growing like this, you'll deliver in no shorter then a week."

"A week?" Jake yelled. He was shocked. Ready for fatherhood? Sure. Ready for it that soon, no.

"At least. Maybe three weeks to a month."

"I can't get over it." Daddy muttered, pulling at his hair. Mum loved it when he did that.

"What? How giant my wife is?" Jake said, as Ani measured my cercumference. I groaned.

"No, I'm going to be a grand father seven years after having a kid."

"You're surprised!" Carlisle added, staring at his son. "I'm a great grandfather while still physically twenty four! Try that!"

"Carlisle," Marcus called, as Aro and Caius literally played tug-of-war for the remote. God, they were like little kids! Picia was pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers, and Athenodora was cheering them on with little claps and squeaks. She would get along with Alice really, really well.

"Yes?" Carlisle took his mind off me for an instant, focusing for a second on one of our guest bloodsucking ancients.

"It thought you would like to know that this 'weather channel' appears to be telling us we're getting six feet of 'snow' tonight- whatever that happens to mean."

"Six feet?" Jake asked, taken back. I stalked over to the window, cursing the fact that I now waddled like a duck do to the triplets, and pulled the curtains aside.

The world outside was a blur of white specks, and the balcony was already filled up with snow, icicles hanging from the banisters.

"Six feet!" I declared. This would be interesting...


	3. An interesting Situation, Panic & Terror

Snowed In

And

Howling

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

Three: an interesting

situation, Panic and Ani's

rule of terror in a hotel's kitchen

My eyes snapped open in the middle of the night. I felt sick. I was sick. I was going to be sick. Holding my breath I rushed out of bed, not caring if I woke Jake up. He slept like the dead, anyways. It didn't really matter.

I stumbled into the bathroom, flicking on the light and yanking up the lid on the toilet, letting all the stuff in my stomach up. I thought you only get morning sickness in the morning?

"You do." Said a voice from behind me, and instinct won over. I turned with superhuman speed to meet whoever was behind me, hissing. Hey, what can I say? I'm knocked up, puking, and I'm not a morning person. Really, sneaking up on me in the middle of the night's not good idea. It was just Ani though, so I stood down. "It's eight o'clock in the morning. Plus, you'll puke a lot- triplets do that to you."

"Eight?" I said, wiping my face with a wet face cloth. "It's totally dark in there."

"Yes. There's a reason for that. Come on." Ani grabbed my hand, dragging me back into Jake and My room. Jake was perched on the edge of the bed, scratching his head and looking groggy.

"What's up?" he asked. He was up to anything.

"Well," Ani hustled over to the window, and yanked the drapes open. "Certainly not our plane."

I gasped. The entire window was covered in a think layer of frost. Even my special eyes couldn't barely see past it. From what I could tell, the entire street was blanketed with white, crystal like snow, and the sky was gray and angry. Snow still fell down like confetti- big hunks of it like potato chips and ice cubes combined.

"What happened?" I asked, taken back. This was insane.

"Snow happened. Winter happened. Early- very early, even for Canada." Ani rocked back on her heels and brought her hands to her waist. I noticed that her blond ringlets were pulled back with a snippet of cloth, and the sleeves on her light blue cotton shirt were rolled up, tightly secured by nots in the fabric. Ani looked tired.

"What are you up to?" Jake asked. He had noticed her appearance too, and he knew it was a bad sign.

"Oh, nothing. You should just come and see the lobby. That's all I'm saying."

A few minutes later, Jake and I were dressed and basically presentable, aside from the fact that I couldn't force Jake to run a brush through his hair. He'd started growing it out again, claiming he felt 'naked' without long hair. Jake had grown his hair since he was seven, and it had only been gone for seven years too. I had thought he'd gotten over it, but I guess not.

When we stepped out of the elevator, hand in hand, my mouth fell open.

The best way to describe the scene before us is bedlam. The front desk was fully staffed, the men and women behind it on phones and computers, typing and talking frantically. There was a giant line before them, all the people in it screaming and waving papers abover their heads. Children were running in circles around the room, and there was a group of teenage boys shoveling their hearts out at the door. On the floor was a crowd of girls, teenage cheerleaders by the looks of it. A blond one who appeared to be their leader was bawling.

"But it's the Ontario Final!" She moaned.

"Oh, big deal!" called a girl from across the room. She was standing in a crowd of girls and boys, from the ages of four to twenty. They all had kilts and what appeared to be highland vests on, complete with knee socks. The guys all had weird purses for belts and the Scottish hats, while the girsl had their hair piled in high buns. You could tell by the strength in their legs they were dancers. "We can't go to our championship! We had a sure bid in for the Scottish Championships afterwards!"

"So what? Hockey's way more Canadian!" the blond girl shrieked back.

A red haired teenage boy stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves. "Wanna bet, lassie?"

"Oh, big deal!" the blond said. "What ya gonna do, dance me to death!"

"If highland dancing were easy they'd call it hockey!" a little brown haired girl called. That shut the blond up, and she went back to crying.

The most odd thing about this was my family, sitting peacefully in the middle of this chaos. Some chairs were upturned, but Aro, Marcus and Caius, along with the wives had managed to make thrones out of arm chairs, and sat proudly. Aro was smiling, enjoying his time out of the castle. Caius looked happy at everyone's distress, and Marcus- well, Marcus is Marcus, that's all I'm saying. Picia and Athenodora were engaged in a silent conversation. Daddy and Carlisle were sharing a love seat, and Carlisle was taking care of a three year old with frost bite, and the anxious mother talked non stop.

Ani came stalking out of a back room, banging a pot with a metal spoon. She got a few glances. She marched to the table in the center of the room, and zapped a fog horn into her hand.

"HEY!" she screamed, and sounded the horn.

Silence fell.

"Right, now that I've got your attention," Ani stayed on the table, and began talking through megaphone. "This is not the end of the world. We are snowed in, NOT DEAD! It will take ages to shovel out. I've looked through the upper windows at the door, and the entire hotel has snow around it up to eight feet. What we need to do now is get organized. I want all girls to the left, all guys to the right, and all children front row center." the room, sensing Ani's commanding presence, obeyed. "Good. Now, who can cook?"

A few women and men stepped forward.

"Fabulous!" Ani said through the megaphone. "The hotel's cooking staff had left for the night before the snow set in, so we need food. Simple stuff, not gourmet, nothing fancy. Don't waist anything. Find a way to ration things for us all. Kay?" they nodded. "Good. Go to the front desk, and someone will show you to the kitchens." they did as they were told. "Now, who's a teacher, babysitter, social worker, whatever?" a bunch of women stepped forward and a few men, as well as a good half of the dancers and cheerleaders. "Wonderful. The children are in your control. Take them to the party room, keep them happy. Everyone gets a group of ten to watch- divide them by age groups." the kids and babysitters stood together, getting organized.

Ani pointed at the hockey team. "You! Pile on coats, mitts, whatever, and figure out which door will be the best to dig out from. I want all able bodied men who don't have a medical or entertainment specialty to follow them. Organized teams, and get shifts for digging out. Use garbage cans- they're in each hotel room."

This left her with the assorted vampires and left over teens.

"Teenagers, and whoever else is left," Ani called through the megaphone. "You'll need to get all the blankets, mattresses, pillows, and everything else and get it to the ball room in the basement. Work in teams. Everyone clear?" Ani asked, and everyone mumbled in reply and nodded. "You're meant to say 'Yes, miss Ani, we know exactly what to do'. SAY IT!"

"Yes, miss Ani, we know exactly what to do." the crowd responded.

"Good. Go to work!"

"Question?" the blond cheerleader asked. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you people alive." Ani said, lowering her head like a bull. She might look thirteen, but she had three hundred years on nearly everyone here. The cheerleader gulped.

"Now, I said, go go go go GO!" everyone went off to their duties.

Alec stepped up to Ani and helped her down from the table.

"Thankyou." She said, lowering her megaphone and snapping to make it dissapear.

"Amazing!" Aro said, clapping once and standing. All the ancients but the women stood too. Aro stepped forward, placing one hand around Ani's cheek as the other grasped her small, ever young hands. "You're a natural leader!"

"I thank you. It must not be easy to admit that." Ani said, glancing at Picia. Picia clenched her teeth, and Athenodora put a hand on Picia's shoulder.

"Ah, but it is." Aro glanced at their hands. "I cannot hear you, either."

"No," Ani said, taking her hand from Aro's. "You can't."

"And I suppose you make it so?" Caius asked.

"Quite right, my dearest Caius." Ani dared, staring Caius down. And _Caius looked away. _Well, that's a first...

"You're like my dearest Picia," Aro said, looking over his shoulder at his wife. "She can master all talents, and produces them with uncanny accuracy."

"Yes," Picia said, her eye brows raised. "Though I fail to recreate your talents with people, and your 'zaps', as you call them."

Ani shrugged, at ease. "What can I say? I'm unique."

"Her talents elude us all." Marcus sounded, speaking for the first time. He glanced between Alec and Ani, as if thinking. "Mayhap another reason to keep her alive." I caught Alec nod out of the corner of my eye, and I swore Marcus waved his hand, as if to say his words meant nothing.

I was thinking about Marcus and Alec's unspoken exchange a bit later in me and Jake's room. The teenagers had already stripped our bed, and I was just gathering our clothes. Ani had gotten Daddy, Alec, Carlisle and Jane to gather all the water from the pipes before they froze, so the bathtubs were running every where, as well as the taps and everything else. Ani knew that the hydo would go soon, and the pipes would freeze soon, so she was taking precautions. Say what you want, but Ani had lived though bad weather for ages- she knew what she was doing.

I wandered into the bathroom to check on the water levels, and stopped to look at my profile in the mirror. I put my hands on my tummy, which was still a five month size. Triplets- wow. Two girls and a boy, according to Ani and assorted witches. I'm gonna have to get baby names soon... My thoughts trickled away from maternity and back to the odd Marcus and Alec predicament.

Marcus was odd. There was no doubt. And he seemed to be protecting Ani wee bit- maybe for Alec's sake. He'd voted to keep me alive, and he'd tried to get Mum and Daddy out before the human snack pack came in. And he'd told Carlisle about the snow storm.

Still, that wasn't the only thing.

Picia, Athenodora and him had spent a lot of time talking silently, using Picia's skills. And, if Picia could duplicate anyone's talents, she had gotten Mum's too. She can shield now. Which meant that Aro might not be able to read Picia's thoughts anymore. And, if Athenodora, Marcus and her were planning something, he wouldn't know either.

I wondered if our way of life had drawn the two wives and the bored ancient away from the power struggles too, like we had Alec and Jane. I suspected Alec was staying around for Ani, and Jane staying because of Alec, but there was more to that too.

"You're thinking about something." Jake said, coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around me. His hands met mine over the baby( babies) bump.

"Yes." I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "Have you noticed how some of the ancients are talking silently? Away from Aro?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So?"

"What should we do?" I started at Jake's in the mirror, expecting some concern. He just shrugged like it was nothing.

"We do nothing." Jake turned me to face him, tilting my head up so our lips nearly touched. That was saying something, the baby bump gave a good seven inches between us. He but a hand to my face, cupping my cheek. "Let them solve their problems however they want. Getting involved will just get us in more trouble." He was right. And whatever happened would happen regardless of us. Picia was exactly what the rest of them were- sly, vicious and power hungry- she'd get what she wanted, and convince the others of the Volturi that they wanted it too. She and Aro were a match made in heaven, totally devoted to each other, but they understood that they'd kill each other if their ego needed it. Who could live like that?

"You're right. Now," I pushed him backwards. "I need to go find Ani and have my daily tea, and you should go take a turn with shoveling out."

"As you command." Jake stepped aside to let me out, and I smiled. I'd noticed that some of my relative's old world manners were rubbing off on Jake, and it suited him. Good looking, smart and well mannered went along fine in my books.

I found Ani in the kitchen. She was in a floor length dusky pink skirt with a shirt reminiscent of Juliet's. The sleeves were rolled up, and her hair was piled into a messy bun at the back of her head, with a few waves of curly hair falling into her pink face. She was standing beside Jane, who was dressed very similar only in black. They were modern pioneers, and the cooking group stood around them with the air of awed students. Jane and Ani were laboring over a giant pot, both with the biggest spoons I'd ever seen in hands, stirring some kind of soup.

"Now, pay attention!" Ani called, without breaking motion. "The water's boiled, and the chicken's in there along with the vegitable peelings and greens. This is going to create a stalk. The hard pieces of bread loaves can be added. This will soften them so they can be eaten, and give the soup something solid."

"The chicken bones are to be picked out after the soup is done." Jane thundered, seeing Ani was out of breath. "As well as a bit of the broth and a portion of the greens. This will give us a base for the next batch."

"A, question?" one of the men in the crowd raised his hand, and the two immortal settler girls nodded in unison. "Why can't we eat real food."

"Now, look." the girls twisted in a flash to face him, pointing their spoon assusingly.

"We've been through this." Ani said.

"How much food do we have in here?" Jane asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A months worth." The man answered.

"Right. And that's suppost to last for a month depending on how many people want room service and gourmet meals." Ani said.

"We have over a thousand people to feed." Jane said.

"Now, we know what the bloody hell we're doing." Ani said, looking at Jane.

"Once, our little village of seventy five had to crowd in a barn when a terrible snow storm came in."

"We had a bit of grain, milk from one cow, no meat and some sugar."

"And we got it through for two months." Jane said.

"Do you trust us?" Ani asked. "If you're undecided, go 'head and check the window."the man glanced at the window.

"Nope. I'm fine with chicken bone broth."

"Now we're talking!" Ani said. "Now! I want all of ya'll to team up, get a pot and use the water. Get as much water from the taps as you can. The hydro's gonna die any minute and we wont have water."

"How will we boil water then?" a worried middle aged woman asked.

"We light a fire." Jane said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Where?"

"Some of the upstairs sweets have real fire places. Chimmey and all." Ani said, and the girls went back to stirring. "Sides, Alec can get a fire started anywhere. Isn't that right baby?"

"Sure is." Alec said, jumping down from the counter top. I hadn't noticed him there before- but I did notice Ani called him 'baby'. "But darling, Nessie's here for her tea."

"Oh!" Ani said, and dropped her spoon. "Jane, you can manage?"

Jane didn't look up. "Yep. You bet."

When Ani stepped away I saw she had an apron on too, and she dusted her hands on it. She was modern enough to be okay in public, but I knew better. Ani had had that outfit as long as she'd had her cottage and greenhouse- for three hundred years.

"Ness, you're gonna have to come with me. It's just easier to work my stuff away from all this."

"Of course, Ani. What ever you need."

"The triplets have been kicking, haven't they?"

She saw right through everyone. Ani had superhuman powers and the intuition of a person who'd studied people for three centuries. There was no keeping anything from her.

"Yes. I need my tea."

"Oh, come on now. Carlisle's got my herbs." she grabbed my hand, and pulled me along at a brisk walk. I noticed her feet were bare.

After we climbed two flights of stairs an walked down a hallway, we found ourselves in a business room. Carlisle stood at the large floor to ceiling windows, peering into a dusty old book that looked as old as he was.

"Enjoying that?" Ani said, anoucing our presence.

"Yes. Quite." Carlisle turned to face us, though he kept his eyes on the page. "It's rather interesting."

"Of course it is." Ani came up to him, grasping the book on each side and pulling it towards her. "I wrote it." She took the book and closed it. "Now, where are my herbs?"

"On the dresser over there." Carlisle moved his hand to point to the small set of drawers at the end of the room. "You know, dress as you are, all you need is a bonnet."

"I know." Ani twirled in her dress. "It feels lovely to be back in my skirts again. I love them so!"

"Weren't they the ones your mother made you?"

Ani stopped twirling, and looked down. Her face looked sad. "I don't recall." she walked over to her herbs, beginning to grind some together. "I remember so little of them."

"I know." Carlisle said, sitting in one of the chairs and looking mournful himself. "I can't even tell you what color my fiancee's hair was."

"You were gonna get married?" I asked. This was news. Carlisle looked up ate me quite surprised, as if he'd forgotten I was even there. He'd gotten lost like Ani, or like any of the ancients, in a time that was long before anything nowadays.

"Yes. Hadn't I ever told you that?" Carlisle asked. I shook her head. "Well, I nearly was married. Sweet girl. Barely spoke to anyone besides me- but that was the times. She was pretty, small. Frail as snow, if memory serves. Sickly from the beginning. I think she had green eyes. The name was something like Cornellia, or Chastity or Virtue. The last name was Irish or Welsh- something like O'Harrison. She probably had red hair... yes, yes that makes sense."

"What happened to her?" I asked. Carlisle's face was a mix of deep thought and true pity. I almost knew what had happened before he said it.

"My father. He saw her writing. A women wasn't to write in those days, nor read. It was a witches' talent. He decided that she had bewitched me and was cursing the crops. It only took a word of a young girl cursing a crop to make farmers willing to burn her. But I think her father slit her throat out of mercy before hand. Yes, that makes sense. She was buried on unholy ground, though she deseved that of a saints. I recall feeling guilty- I'd taught her to write. She had wanted to be a scholar, and being only fifteen I thought that perfectly fine. So I taught her a word or two. She was only fourteen herself." He sighed. "then he killed her, and I got backed up to a collage on the coast."

"That is absolutely terrible." I said. Carlisle looked up, coming back to present date.

"Yes. Yes it was. I can forgive my father for his ignorance, but never for that."

A silence fell, heavy and sad. It seemed like everyone lost in the past.

"Well," Ani said, looking grim, but forcing her voice to be a wee bit cheerful. "Nessie your tea's ready."

I was still stunned as I walked over to her, taking the cup soundlessly and drinking.

As I sipped the tea, I wished with all my heart my children wouldn't end up as broken hearted as my family- as anyone. I'd seen what the loss of a mate did to someone. I mean look at Marcus, he was dead to the world. My father had nearly killed himself, and Ani and Carlisle's pasts were riddled with plagued love affairs and dead darlings.

But I had my Jake, and my babies, and I'd be damned if I wouldn't keep myself and them alive for a bloody long long time.

Ani smiled, knowing my thoughts as I handed her the cup back.

"I should hope you're right, you darling innocent." she rested a hand on me cheek, and for the first time I realized I was more like Ani's child then her friend. Still, she loved me. "Just a suckling yer self, and 'bout to bare and labour three babes! You're green as the leaves on Eden's tree." she bent my head to kiss my forehead.

"Anilise," Carlisle's voice called, and I could tell he was smiling slightly. " You're acting like she's but a child still."

"She's lived but a septennial."

"I know, I know Ani, but she's as ready as she'll ever be. Her heart wont be broken." he stood and walked over to us, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We simply wont allow it."

"No," Ani said, pulling a lock of my own dark curls playfully. "None of us will."

And by god, when you've got a witch and a vampire saying that, you know you've got the right type of friends.


	4. Fire, Labor, And Death In An Elevator

Snowed In

And

Howling

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

Four: Fires, Labor

and Death in an elevator

"What exactly are you reading, grandpa?" I asked, as I sipped my second cup of tea while sitting in one of the luxury wheely chairs in the business room. Carlisle looked up from his book surprised.

"Oh, its just on the uses of herbs in common medical practices. Ani gave it to me."

"I loaned it to you." Ani said, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "You tend to forget that, Carrie."

"Well, Ani, do you really need this thing anymore? You have the entire thing memorized."

"True, but Chira's gonna need it." Ani said.

"Who?"

"Oh, I haven't told you!" Ani pulled me to my feet, spinning me around. She was back to being playful, thirteen year old Ani- I wondered which side of her was the act, the old wise-woman or the innocent, playful child. "I saw your babies again! This time it was in a premonition, but whatever. I know what you name them!"

"Darling, we all know what she names them." Alec's voice called, and Ani dropped my hands. She ran right to him, pulling him into a little half hug. She absolutely beamed up at him, and he smiled too. "You can hardly take all the credit, it took all our strength."

"Well yes, but you or your sister weren't here to correct me. Anyways, do you want to hear the names?" Ani looked at me as if she would burst into giggles any moment.

"Sure." I said, sitting down again carefully. These triplets made me duck waddle and limited my movement now. Great, just great.

"The girls are named Chira and Lubetha, and Conan's the boy."

"There's more too." Alec said smiling down at Ani. Yep, it was certain now- Alec was only around for Ani. "tell her the full names."

"Fine. Chira Braeden Black- Chira means night and Braeden is the valley of souls in Celtic mythology. And then there's Lubetha Andren Black- the first name is a cross between lupe- like wolf, and bat, and Andren means miracle. Conan Altair means wolf and man. Aren't they just perfect?"

I thought for a moment. "You know Ani, they are." wow. That solved the baby name problem pretty quickly...

"You know, baby," Ani said, looking at Alec again. "You look good with those contacts in- you know, that honey goldy colour?"

"Well, if you like them so much I just might make them permanent."

"That would be a dream come true, as long as dearest Janey did the same."

"I'm sure we could persuade her."

"Anilise, Jane sent me to tell you the soup's done." Jake said, rushing into the room. He said it like it was urgent.

"What makes it so important that you tell her?" I asked, as he walked over and sat in the chair beside me.

"Because everyone is starving and Jane threatened to fry me."

"I see."

"Oh, and Carlisle," Jake said.

"Yes?" Carlisle closed his book. He knew no one would let him read now.

"One of the hockey players has frostbite because one of the highland dancers shoved him into the snow drift outside."

"Well, this should be interesting." Carlisle's voice was hopeless, and he grabbed the bag of herbs before leaving with Ani and Alec. The witches walked out arm in arm, and they looked like the ideal timeless couple. Well, aside from how one was a witch and the other was a bloodsucking vampire. Still, they were cute together...

"I have news." I said, changing seats so I could sit on Jake's lap. He didn't even flinch at the weight.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. "What?"'

"Ani just got through telling me what we name the triplets."

"Let's hear them then." Jake kissed my cheek, and took my hand in his. Little moments like this made my day.

"Well, the girls apparently are Lubetha and Chira."

"Huh." Jake said in thought. He didn't hate them, but he didn't love them.

"And the boy is Conan."

"Where did Ani get these?"

"A vision."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Nope. Middle names are Andren and Braeden for the girls, and Altair for the boy. So?"

"So?" Jake shrugged and I giggled.

"Don't you have an opinion of them?'

"Babe, these kids have to have odd names, they're odd babies. Look at your name- Renesmee. Odd."

"It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Come on then." I stood up, and he did too. We were still hand in hand. "That soup is the only thing everyone here's had to eat, so where best to get down there now."

When we arrived at the ball room it reminded me slightly of a refugee camp. The mattresses were lined up in a circle and blankets were piled on them. There was a large hole in the floor, and wood and other flamables had been arranged in side. Close by were a few candles, one or two already lit. All the humans/whatever were either seated on a bed or getting a bowl from the tables, along with a spoon.

Jake and I spotted Daddy and Carlisle and went over.

"Where were you two all day?" Daddy asked, suspicious. "It's nearly six."

"Well, I was sleeping." I said.

"And I was shoveling snow drifts."

"Anyways," I said, sitting between the two vampires. "Where's Ani?"

"Right there," Daddy pointed to the little blond witch. "Talking with Athenodora and Picia."

Sure enough, she was. Ani held hands with both of the ancients, looking deep in silent conversation. Yep, something was a foot. I was beginning to wonder why Aro or Caius hadn't noticed yet, but then I saw them learning everything they could about cell phones from the dancers and cheerleaders. They were both too distracted to notice their wives talking.

After about a minute, Ani broke off from them and walked over to a high table near the center of the room. Alec handed her up, and she zapped a mega phone into her hand again.

"Hello everyone!" She said, and talking ceased in the room. "We have dinner all ready. It's chicken bone soup, with bread and a bit of meat. Don't ask for seconds unless we say we have seconds, and don't steal each other's food. We are well prepared in this room now, and everyone will be sleeping in here. This is for safety and so that we'll have more heat. If the hydro should-" just as she said it the lights all throughout the room went out, and the entire room screamed.

I heard footsteps and pounding- the sounds of panic. But suddenly, there was a light at the center of the room.

Alec took one of the candles, and held it to the makeshift fireplace in the center of the room. The kindlings were ablaze in moments, and everyone backed away from the fire in awe and fear.

"Now. As I was saying, the power has gone, but we have enough candles and flashlights and what not to keep going. Will all the children please make a line beside me?" they all did, and a few minutes later Jane burst through the double doors, pushing a silver cart loaded with soup. Behind her was three other cooks, one pushing a cart with bread, and the others with meat and cookies.

"Everyone back up. Children eat first!" Jane barked. She ladled out soup to each of the children, and then the others came around with bread meat and cookies. Next Ani commanded the women to line up and be fed, followed finally by the boys.

Once everyone was served, Alec, Jane, Ani, Jake and I, along with Carlisle and Daddy sat together in front of the fire, slightly apart from the other humans milling around.

"You know Jane," Jake said, gulping at his soup. Forget the spoon. "You're not a bad cook for a girl who doesn't eat."

"You're not a bad eater for a wolf with no manners." Jane retorked, and Jake snorted soup out of his nose, laughing.

"You're just as fun as Rose." He said, pointing his spoon at Jane. Jane gritted her teeth and scowled.

"And you're as fun as a barrel of leeches."

"You're the leech, not me."

"Come on now." Alec stepped in, trying to keep them from fighting it out. It was the last thing we needed.

"You stay out of this, numbskull." Jake said.

"Don't call my brother that!" Jane shrieked.

"What should I call him? Idiot? Moron?"

"No, that's what we call you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What makes you judge, goldie locks?"

"Oh, big deal. I would have murdered those bears."

"Yeah. Right."

"Right. And I'll kill you to, you flea bitten, fur balled, claw faced, mutt of a-"

"Alright, stop right there." I said, coming between them. "I want my husband to survive this snow in, and Jane, do you really want me to rip you to sheds?" I meant it innocently enough.

"Like you could!"

"You wanna bet?" god, this pregnancy is making me moody. I came face to face with Jane, ready for a show down. Thank god Carlisle stopped us, because it would not have ended well.

"Nessie, darling, she's not worth it." Carlisle grabbed my arm, pulling be back and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"And sister, really, I wasn't insulted." Alec said to his sister. Jane might not like me too much, but I was beginning to think that Alec did.

"but you should have been." Jane turned to her brother. "You're changing, Alec. And we are not meant to change."

"What have we missed?" Aro asked, coming up to us with all the other ancients tagging along.

"Nothing." Ani said, attempting to blanket the situation. "Just a minor disagreement."

"I do so hate those." Aro said. Bull. He lived for 'minor disagreements'.

My thoughts were interrupted by searing pain shooting through my back. I gasped, and fell backwards into Daddy.

"Is she healthy?" Athenodora asked.

"No. the babies have grown again, and she's about eight months now." Carlisle said.

"Hey," I heard a voice call, and looked up. A dancer was walking over. "She alright?"

"No." Daddy said. Jake picked me up and carried me over to one of the mattresses. I collapsed into it, totally ingulfed in pain. I mean, there's kicking, and there's this- very, very different.

"What's wrong with her?" Picia asked.

"Labor." Carlisle said, kneeling down besides me. That got my attention. I bolted upright.

"What?"

"This early?" Daddy asked, as shocked as me.

"No. No way." Jake said, holding on to my hand.

"Well, she's in labor, whether you believe it or not." Ani said, coming to look over me. The world was doing this really weird pulsing thing, I could see it and then I couldn't, over and over again.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"We deliver the baby." Ani said. "Carlisle, lets get her to a more secluded place- no one wants to deliver in here."

"What do we do?" Jake said again, and Alec glanced at him.

"Seriously?"

"I'm so shocked right now that I have no idea what ya'll are talking about."

Ani patted his shoulder. "Just pick her up and let's get out of here!"

"Where can we take her?" asked Carlisle. "All the beds were stripped, there's nothing."

"I'll make one." Ani answered.

"Wait wait wait," Daddy said. "You could have just made these beds. Why did you bother getting everyone to lug them down here?"

"For the exact reasons I didn't have you people carry mattresses. It wouldn't be human! Now we can spend time talking over the facts of life, or we can get your one and only daughter to a bed so we can deliver the baby. Your choice."

"I could kill these things right now!" I said, as I paced across the room. It was ablaze with candles, and Jake was sitting on the stripped down couch in one corner, his head in his hands.

"Can't she just have them yet?" He begged Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head.

"She isn't fully dialated yet."

"It would kill her." Ani supported.

"Like anything can kill me!" I shouted. I was irratated. I was pissed. And most importantly, I had been in labor for a total of four hours, twelve minutes, and forty two seconds. I was really, really annoyed about that, might I tell you. It I didn't know babies were cute...

"That attitude might just kill you someday." Daddy intoned, and I sighed. That had been the general comment for seven years. Telling myself I was invincible did not make me invincible. Even though medical science had proved I was invincible. One, when I was physically three, I'd run out into the road and gotten hit by a car. The car was wrecked, and the driver had severe whiplash, but I was laughing my head off in the hole in the concrete. That had given Mum the closest thing to nightmares she could get, and Daddy had been one step away from putting me on a leash- no, seriously, he'd bought a titanium chain off of eBay just for me.

"Whatever! I'm tired of this pain!" I yelled back, just before I doubled over. This was painful, but I was getting the hang of it. The pain would shoot through me one day, and subside the next. It was odd, but getting predictable.

"Did you time it?" Jake asked, eager.

"Yep." Ani checked the stopwatch. "Five minutes since the last contraction."

"Getting closer." Alec said from the love seat, and his sister sighed in relief. She was lying out across his legs, bored.

"Finally!" Jane said. "Can she just have the thing already? This is boring."

"It's actually rather amusing." Athenodora said. "I've never seen someone giving birth." it appeared all the ancients found my pregnancy pains amusing. Well, aside from Marcus, who looked slightly concerned. That might just be because he didn't like all the noise, but whatever. What did I care?

"Yes quite. What is this called again Carlisle?" Asked Aro, cocking his head to one side and looking rather amused.

"This is known as giving birth." Jake answered, annoyed. He was shaking slightly, on the verge of shifting. Picia sensed this.

"Come," she took Aro's arm. "If I remember correctly from my human years, this is best kept private." I'm thinking I like Picia a bit better now- not much, just a bit.

All of a sudden there was a loud beep, and the hydro kicked on again. The fan above me whirled into action, and the lights beamed.

"Well, that'll make cooking easier." Jane said.

"No doubt." Ani agreed.

"Come. We can play with the elevator again!" Athenodora said gleefully, and I swear I saw Caius smile. Modern technology kept these freaks entertained- who knew?

A moment or two after they left I couldn't take it anymore. I stood in the center of the room and raise my arms.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to walk somewhere besides this small room!"

"Why don't you go ahead and walk in the halls?" Ani asked.

"Fine by me." I turned to go out the door, and Jake came too. It was a wordless agreement- where I went he went and vice versa.

Once we were in the hall we paced back and forth, hand in hand, pausing only when the babies kicked or I had one of those annoying contractions.

"Come on." I said, pushing the down button on the elevator. "Lets walk in the lobby."

When the elevator doors opened I wasn't sure what I had planned to see. But I hadn't planned on seeing Athenodora, Picia and Marcus ripping Aro and Caius limp from limb.

Even more shocking was that Picia only noticed us after she'd ripped Aro's head off.

"You didn't see anything." She said, smiling, and pushed at button. The doors closed behind her.

I didn't have a moment to speak, because a terrible contraction ripped through me.

Great. Death in an elevator and giving birth to triplets. How could it get worse?

There was a beep, and the lights fell away.

Perfect. Dead guys, labor and no power. Just great!


	5. Labor Birth& Parents in Rapid Procession

Snowed In

And

Howling

**disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: If you want to see the babies, go to my website! You can get the address from my profile, and run from there! The pictures aren't exactly what the babies look like, but it's pretty close. And you can check out Nessie's dress, the cake, and other stuff on the site too! I made it just for you guys, so be nice and look at it!  
**

Five: Labor, Birth and

Parenthood In Rapid Procession

I didn't have much time to about seeing the ancients ripping each other to shreds, because my water broke.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!" Jake was asking, well, more like chanting, over and over and over again. God. I was totally calm, and I was the one who was giving birth!

"Jake,"

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!" we was shaking me, totally panicked. And I did what I had to do.

I slapped him.

"Snap out of it!" I told him sternly, as he nursed his bruised cheek. "And get me to Carlisle and Ani!"

"Right!" I couldn't take it. These triplets were deadly, and the pain left me breathless. I slid down the nearest wall.

The next thing I knew, Jake had one of the luggage trollies in front of me, and had lifted me onto it. Smart idea.

He ran us down the hall as fast as he could, calling out for my doctors at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Ani asked, sticking her head out of the suite's door.

"This is wrong!" Jake shouted, barreling through the door.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, totally shocked.

"The hydro's out again, the babies are coming and Aro's dead." I said, stating plain facts. Carlisle looked to Daddy.

"Oh, she must be hulucinating."

"No." Daddy shook his head. "She isn't."

"Master's dead?" Jane asked, looking near tears. Alec was just as shocked. Daddy nodded.

I will never full comprehend the next train of events.

Alec picked his sister up, and spun her around, totally happy. Jane giggled, and when he set her down literally jumped up and down in a small circle, clapping. Alec rushed at Ani, who beamed. He pulled her into one of those Hollywood movie kiss/dip thing that happens at the end of every romance movie. O...kay then.

"Ani, what's going on?" Asked Carlisle.

"I'll explain it later," Ani said, wiggling out of Alec's arms. He didn't mind, and went to his sister again absolutely smiling. "Right now we need to get these kids delivered." she snapped her fingers, and a light pink zap picked me up and carried me off to me and Jake's room. Usually, I'd find this odd- I didn't right then.

"Ani, I have to ask a favor." Carlisle said, sounding as if he was begging.

" I know, Carrie." Ani was understanding of whatever it was.

"It's just... well, she's my granddaughter. I don't need to see that."

"I get it."

"It's like that time I nearly had to deliver your baby, Gwen? Remember her?"

"Of course. Don't worry Carrie, Jane I will take care of it."

"And me!" Alec called.

"Yes, your talent will be quite useful, dearest." Ani answered, coming in to the room where I was and running up to my side.

"Oh," she said, putting a hand to my forehead. "You're totally ready. Jane!" Ani screamed the name, and it hurt my head.

"Coming!" Jane hurried in, Alec hot on her heels.

Ani zapped string, scissors, a water basin and some face cloths into existence.

"Alec, numb her out as well you can! Keep her able to hear and control, but no feeling."

"Alright."

"And face the corner!" Jane demanded, and I nearly laughed. If Alec saw me give birth it would shock him so severely he wouldn't walk. I hadn't ever seen it, but with babies like mine I doubted it would be pretty.

And then Alec's talent hit me, and I didn't think so much.

"Is she waking up?" I heard Jake's voice above me.

"Yes. Alec's power wore off ages ago, but she's coming 'round now." Ani said.

"Oh, thank god!" Daddy said.

"Nessie, can you hear us?"

"Ma ma?" well, that voice woke me up really quickly. 'ma ma'. Well, either we had a parrot I didn't know about or my kids could already talk.

I bolted upright, surprised when the world spun in stars.

"Mama! Mama!" came a little chant, soft as doves, with a slight clapping sound. I turned surprised eyes on Jake, Carlisle and Ani, who each and a baby in their arms.

The first baby I saw had hair white as snow in a curling halo around her face, sweet sapphire blue eyes peeping out from thick blonde eye lashes. Her little lips were pink and done up like a bow- plump and simply breathtaking. And I knew her in an instant- Lubetha Andren Black.

Next was a fine girl with a mass of dark curls spiraling out from her head. This child had eyes like a cat's, a deep bloodstone green with flecks of gold and brown, with dark eyelashes fanning out and eye brows already set in a quizzical stare, as if the world were a giant, puzzling plaything that was hers to control. Firm, hard set red lips seemed almost too old for the young, baby-chubby face, but they seemed to know words Lubetha couldn't bare to say. An over all control and dominance emminated from this baby, and I knew her name too- Chira Braeden Black.

And the last boy was simply heartbreaking. He looked pitiful, paler then the other two with a dusty blonde head of hair that was offset by night black eyes, eyes that gleamed as if there were stars in then. Pale lips that crossed between pale pink and a frost bitten blue were set in a line that stated this kid knew that the world wasn't fair, and that he was the joke, and it complemented the angular aspects of his face to perfection. He looked old beyond his age. He looked sickly and healthy, timid and terrifying, and he looked like Conan Altair Black.

and they were mine, all mine. Every single pair of features was either mine or Jake's or a mix, with traces of Daddy and Mum and Billy mixed in. They were perfect, lovely. And most importantly, they were mine.

Mine. _Mine. _MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! I loved then instantly, and threw my arms out.

Ani, Jake and Carlisle smiled, and handed them over.

"This one's Lu-" started Ani, but I hushed her.

"I know." I beamed at the babies in my arms. "Lubetha, Chiria and Conan."

Ani smiled. "Yep. You got it."

"And they're mine?" I asked, still unable to believe it.

"Well, I had some say in their creation, but yeah, I'll share." Jake said, beaming.

I stared at him with wide eyes, a giant smile stretching across my face. "I can't believe it!"

"Darling, none of us can." Daddy said, as Jake crawled into bed beside me, taking Lubetha in his arms and smiling like a mad man. Well, that made two of us, I guess.

"Come on! Get all set up for your first family picture!" Ani said, camera in hand. "The hydro, and therefore the internet is back up, and we have eleven eager family members to email!"

"And if you don't get the picture fast, the triplets won't be babies anymore, at the rate they're aging." Carlisle said, and for the first time I realized that the triplets looked at least six months in five hours. Hummmmm. Well, I could put that from my mind for a minute.

Jake and I cuddled closer, and smiled like crazy at the camera.

Parents... wow...


	6. Well, That's A Definite Problem

Snowed In

And

Howling

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! My internet was broken, and then there was homework, and I was sick, and my PC got a virus and... well, you get the picture. I hope I haven't lost too many readers! But, to make it up for you all I have a little Christmas gift. starting on December 14th (hopefully) I'll be posting you're Christmas gift. Each day up to and including Xmas will have a chapter posted for each of the canon pairings, as well as the wolves, visiting ancients and a few surprise guests! Author Alert me to keep posted, and enjoy the chappie! **

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

six: Well, that's

a definite problem...

"The triplets are growing at a rapid rate." Carlisle said, sitting across from me and Jake as Lubetha, Chira and Conan bickered over who would sit on who's lap.

"No duh." Jane echoed, as Lubetha picked up a lamp from one of the end tables and began turning it on and off. Carlisle sighed and ignored her.

"Hopefully, they'll take after you and stop growing at the physical age of 24 or so. If not-"

"We change them." Jake said, curling one of Chira's locks around his finger. Chira smiled.

"Well, yes. As long as you're not against that."

"Why would we be against that? It it keeps 'em alive, we do it. Simple."

"We have sufficient evidence that such measures wont be needed though." Ani said from her love seat with Alec. Jane, Alec and Ani had been talking in quiet whispers for awhile now, and Ani had scarcely left Alec's side. "Already the growth rate has slowed."

"But that could just be temporary." Carlisle reminded us.

"They're really smart." Daddy said, coming over and picking Conan up from my arms, and holding him gently. "Already they can kind of talk, and seem to be able to reason out everything."

"And dominance is peeking through too." Ani added. "Chira seems to be in charge, with Conan lightly guiding. Lubetha just tags along."

"Are you the sidekick?" I asked Betha, and she snuggled into me a bit more, her little eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

"They're strong." Chira threw the lamp to the ground, and Lubetha clapped, as if to highlight Carlisle's words. " And seem to be virtually faultless. They can take care of themselves." I glanced at my babies' skin, noting how pale and soft it was. Just to be sure, I pressed the tip of my nail into Betha's skin. It didn't even dent

"The bottom line is that they're the best of both of you." Alec said, as he rose to start picking up the shattered lamp. "And they're damn cute." Chira beamed at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

And then, the door burst open, and in came Athenodora, Picia, and Marcus, all slightly unkempt. Picia and Athenodora were smiling in a melancholy way, and Marcus just ghosted past and sat in the arm chair in the corner.

"Did you do it?" Ani asked, jumping up. "Did you pull it off?"

"You bet!" Picia said, and Ani jumped onto Alec's lap, kissing his face.

"Did what?" I asked. I hadn't over looked that two of the ancients numbers were missing...

"Killed our husbands and taken over a monarchy." Picia said proudly. "I knew we could do it, it was just a matter of time."

"Don't forget that Marcus helped." Athenodora said, absolutely beaming.

"How could I? He convinced them to get into the elevator."

"Wait, wait wait..." Carlisle's voice brought some reason to everything. "You've killed them?"

"Well, not quite. There's a slight technical difficulty." Athenodora said, and Picia nodded.

"We still love them, so we can't burn them." Picia stated it like a fact, without a care in the world.

"Oh, so you love them enough to dismember and behead them?" I asked, and Picia shrugged.

"He was going to do the same to me someday." wow. _Wow. _WOW!

"I still do miss him a bit." Athenodora said quietly. "He did turn me..."

"Oh please. You wish you could have died with that city of yours, all those years ago."

"Troy wasn't that long ago."

"Sweetheart, I didn't know it had happened till I met you." Picia and Athenodora were completely changed. They weren't quiet, they weren't solemn, they were crazed like normal people their physical age.

"Well, I remember it perfectly."

"Of course you do, you always have a good memory. Much better then mine."

"You're getting off track," Carlisle cautioned, attempting to get some information from the two.

"Were are Aro and Caius."

"For the most part, dead. Athenodora said calmly.

"We just have to burn them."

"And I don't think we have the heart do to that, sister."

"How can we? They're our husbands."

"But think of how they've treated us over the years."

"Blame the times."

"The Greeks weren't totally sexist."

"They weren't good. My mother was ra-"

"Where precisely are the corpses now?" Daddy asked, handing Conan back to me, he cuddled into my shoulder sweetly.

"In safes."

"Seriously?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Daddy answered. Clearly Picia wasn't shielding her thoughts now.

"Why?" Jake asked, as Chira sucked on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Because though powerful, my brothers have a terrible habit of being lunatics." Marcus answered, his tone dead. "They were spiraling out of control. Caius was killing in insane numbers when we fed, and Aro was getting far too controlling for his own good. There's also the added fault that he killed my wife, which is never in good terms, even for us. No," He rose, walking towards us. "I think we're much better off without them, in total."

"What about the guard?" I asked. "Wont they care?"

"I briefed them before we left." Picia said. "They were eager for a change in control. For ages now they've known I was far more powerful them everyone, and that really I should rule and take my husbands place."

"Though we have no intentions of building our hold anymore then it is today." Marcus intoned, standing between Picia and Athenodora. He appeared more talkative, like he'd finally gotten something his way. " Hopefully, you'll allow us to live amongst you and your – family, as you call it."

"Marcus, I think Italy is your place." Carlisle said, politely. But Marcus just raised his hand.

"For years now our little hold on our kind has been one of fear, while your family gets nothing but positive feedback. By living with you, we give you our power and therefore renounce are claim to protecting our kind."

"I don't want to control people, Marcus."

"I know. You are peaceful, as normal as you can be. The precise opposite of everything Aro was. But you don't need to hold judgment or anything of the like. Picia can handle such matters, and many of the guard are still willing to answer to our call."

"Think of it as an arrangement that benefits us both," Picia said, stepping forward to Carlisle. "You provide us with a different face, sense of new command, and we take are of the dirty work."

Carlisle sighed.

"Well?" Athenodora asked, her face for once looking ancient, plotting and cunning.

"I suppose I have no choice."

"Wonderful!" Picia offered him her hand, and he took it. "Then I assume all matters are settled. Come Dora," Picia let go of Carlisle's hand, turning to her 'sister'. "We have husbands to hide."

The two girls- queens as it were, stalked off with an air of dignity, while the last remaining ancient settled into a chair across from Carlisle, looking bored, half dead, and slightly happy.

Well, this is one for the books...

"Don't worry," Ani said again. "Nursing isn't hard."

"I recall it to be rather easy." Athenodora said- sorry, she was Dora now. Apparently, introducing herself as Athenodora was getting a lot of stares from the human guests, plus it was a mouthful. So now, after three thousand years of being 'Athenodora of the Volturi' she was 'Dora, the snowed in vampire from Prince Rupert, BC Canada'. That has got to be a blow to the ego.

"and with twins its easier still." Ani said again, as she held Conan in her arms.

"But I have triplets." I told her again.

"It isn't so bad. Just unbutton your top a bit, alright?" I did as I was told, and Ani got Chira and Lubetha latched on. And for about five minutes, it wasn't bad- it was a relief to be emptied, 'cause my chest had been getting rather heavy over the last few days.

And then I felt a sharp pain rip through my chest, and I yelled in shock. It didn't really hurt, but it was unexpected.

Betha looked up at me, and I couldn't believe it. Her perfect little eye teeth had grown into slightly bigger fangs, like a wolf, and blood discoloured them to a murky red. Chira did the same, and I heard Ani gasp.

"Mamma's tasty!" Chira said, and Lubetha nodded.

Ani had those kids away from me faster the lightening strikes, dumping Conan into my lap as I did up the buttons on my shirt.

His little black eyes peered up at me.

"They didn't mean it." He muttered.

"What?"

"They didn't mean it!" He said, a bit louder, more confident about the words.

"Sorry, but are you talking?"

"Oh, I forgot not to. I forget so easily. Sorry, Mamma." He looked away, and nuzzled into my shoulder. I wasn't gonna take that for an answer. I tilted my son's face up so I could see him.

"Do you mean you can talk?"

"Yes."

"What about your sisters? Chira and Lubetha?"

"Chira knows a few words, and Lubetha knows nothing more then instinct."

"And you have a complete vocabulary."

"Near enough to count."

"Huh." I hugged him to me, noting that he was now about eight months physically. "But... how?"

"Oh, I actually listened to you people talking when I was growing. Tried to take it in, learn what I could. And Ani taught me a bit."

"Ani?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, playing with his tiny hands.

Conan looked down at his little, three inch feet. "I was worried that you wouldn't like it. Babies aren't suppost to talk. I didn't think you'd love me." He turned to face me, his little hands going to both sides of my face. "You do love me, right?"

"Of course!" I hugged him to me.

"Even though I'm a mutant and am slightly smarter then my sisters?"

"Yes. You're my little freak. But guess what?" I tapped his nose, and he smiled. "I'm a freak too."

"And so's Daddy."

"And So's Daddy."

"So what are you trying to tell us?" Jake asked, bouncing a gleeful Lubetha on one knee and rocking a sleeping Conan in his arms. I, meanwhile, was trying to finish Ani's knitting on some booties for a triplet, while Conan sat on my knee minding the ball of yarn. Hey, having triplets makes you multitask, blame the babies.

"We're trying to tell you that your daughters-" An said.

"And your son." Alec added.

"Have a natural capacity for learning magic, along with other things." Ani finished. Jane, Alec and Ani were sitting across from us. Daddy and Carlisle were taking their turns shoveling out, and the ancients were probably off watching a movie or something. They were so fascinated by them it was scary.

"They're gifted with talents- but we'll go over that later."

"And they will learn quickly."

"What gifts?" I asked, watching as Conan sucked his thumb. He might talk like an adult, but he had the habits of a baby. He wasn't totally grown yet, and I smiled at the thought. I could still baby him a little.

Ani sighed. "Well, Conan, for instance, knows stuff."

"Like how Alice knows stuff, or how Daddy knows stuff?" I asked.

"Different. He can understand things most people can't, if he touches something, anything really, he can tell you everything about it, who used it, their thoughts then, everything."

"Are you a little genius?" Jake asked, tickling under Conan's chin. Conan nodded eagerly, glad to be praised.

"Chira is strategic." Ani continued. "She sees the weakness, determines what she wants and takes it. And, further more, she'll be able to worm her way out of anything, convincing everyone she's right."

I looked at my dark haired daughter in wonder, and she smiled at me, red lips lighting up.

"And finally, Lubetha... well, Lubetha is..."

"There's no nice way to put it." Alec said, leaning forward. "Betha is a trouble maker. She enjoys and needs to cause problems, to be different. If she isn't part of or begins or ends a fight or something, she'll die."

"What?" me and Jake asked in sync.

"It's not that she'll die." Ani glared at Alec, angry he caused out panic. " If she doesn't get her blood like she needs, she might have to turn to emotional draining- feeding off other's anger and aggression. But Jasper should be able to help with that."

The sweet little blonde angel, sucking her thumb and dozing didn't look like a fighter- but I suppose that was why she was.

"So?" Ani asked.

"What?" I turned my gaze back to her.

"Aren't you freaked out yet?"

"Quite frankly, Ani," Jake said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "With a wolf dad and a mutant mother, the kids have to be weird."

He couldn't have said it better.


	7. The Meaning Of Baby Talk Revealed

Snowed In

And

Howling

**disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: Have you ever wondered what babies are saying when they talk jibberish? All will be releaved, although I doubt all babies are asking for a mutant blue flying monkey like these three. They might be, though? LOL Love, Peace and Chocolate! Elle**

Seven: Tree house, Musicals

And the wonders of the internet

"What I wonder," Chira began, "Is what Tom Tom's motives are. Why does he do what he does?"

"No no no." Conan bickered from my lap, removing his thumb from his mouth to speak. "The real question is what his actions will cause."

"Brother, you're wrong." Chira said.

"No, I'm not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"For god's sake it's a flying monkey that you're arguing about!" I said. It had been like this for a week. The triplets were now physically a year, and out of desperation I had put on TreeHouse and had let them watch. This kiddie channel on TV had saved my life, literally. Conan was always going around touching things, learning from them, but he hadn't learned how strong he was just yet. He would break a table leg and not even realize he'd done it. Chira was always dominating them, sometimes butting heads with me or Jake or Conan. And Lubetha, who didn't talk at all aside from 'mama' 'dadda' and ironically 'wolf', 'bat' and 'witch' was always getting into something. I hadn't taken Ani's words seriously up until Betha had 'accidentally' bought over a thousand dollars worth of stickers from the conveince store using my credit card. Trouble should have been Lubetha's middle name, not 'Andren'. Although Andren did suit her.

And, come to think of it, there were a lot of double meanings to these shows. 'Into The Night Garden' was just weird, might I say.

"True. And furthermore, how did they get the monkey to fly?" Chira asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at the screen.

"They didn't." Conan said.

"Clever boy!" I said, thinking how smart he was for realizing it was animated.

"The monkey could already fly before filming." spoke too soon.

"Did they dye it blue?"

"No, I don't think so sister. I believe he was born that way."

"But monkeys are brown."

"He's a mutant then."

"I see. Huh." Chira toddled up to me and thew herself at my legs. "Can we get a mutant blue flying monkey mamma?"

I burst into laughter.

"What?" Chira said, frowning. I picked her up and cuddled her to me.

"Sweetheart," I said. "Mutant blue flying monkeys are very rare."

"Like me?"

"What?"

"Ani says we're rare." Conan said, his dark eyes looking at me with greater understanding then his week alive should have given him. "She says that we're one of a kind."

"Are we mama?" Chira said, biting her lip in excitement. Already taking after grandma, are we? "Are we one of a kind?"

before I could answer Daddy came in the door, followed shortly by Carlisle.

"Dracie!" Chira and Conan said, charging at Daddy. Lubetha toddled to Carlisle, peering up at him.

"Bat." She said, and jumped up at him.

"Not always." Carlisle said, picking her up like she wanted.

"Carrie," Chira said, reaching for Carlisle.

"Yes dearest?"

"Mama says we can have mutant blue flying monkey. Can you find me one? Please?"

Carlisle, god bless him, kept at totally straight face.

"Well, I'll try. But I warn you," he set Betha down and knelt so he was face to face with Chira. "I haven't seen a mutant blue flying monkey in at least half a century."

"That's quite alright, Carrie," Conan said as he rested his little head on Daddy's shoulder. "If it's a mutant like us, it will have lived forever."

"Well, I hope you're right about that." Carlisle said.

"Where are our ancients?" I asked cautiously.

"Hunting." Daddy said.

"What?" Jake asked, bordering on furious.

"Not in the hotel, but outside."

"You mean to tell me that you vamps could have had us out of here by now?"

"No, they couldn't." Ani said, coming in the room with lap top perilously balanced on her open palm. Alec followed with the extention cord and mouse, clicking it with glee.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, firstly don't you think that the hockey team and dancers would have noticed that a few guests could shovel faster then all of them combined?" Ani asked, setting the laptop down on the coffee table. She tried to take the mouse from Alec, but he dodged her and she gave up. "Also, where would we take over a thousand people in this weather? It's still a blizzard out there on and off."

"I suppose." I agreed with her slightly. Still, I was getting a bit annoyed of only being able to be in two rooms- those being the ball room/ camp site and our suite. "what's the laptop for?"

"Oh. Your family wants to skype. And..." Ani trailed off, looking excited, "I have found a way around our Christmas shopping problems!"

" Thank god." Daddy said. "Alice would have killed me if she hadn't gotten something, and Rose would have helped."

"Don't worry, Esme would have stopped them, if only to get her own gift from you." Carlisle said supportively, scooping up the triplets and bouncing them to keep 'em occupied.

" Anyways, Amazon and eBay are our saviors." Ani finished. "We can order gifts and send them home, with strict orders for them not to be opened before Christmas."

"Will that work?" I asked.

"It better." Alec answered. "I've already promised Anilise far to much to go back on my word."

"What?" Ani said as all eyes turned to her. "We just browsed through eBay a few times."

"A few?" Alec said, slightly outraged. "You searched for things over a million times!"

Ani looked slightly angry and very put out. "what was that, darling?" her eye brows raised.

Alec looked cautiously scared. "I mean I love you dear."

"That's right."

"So who gets to shop first?" I asked

"Carlisle." Ani said, and he walked to the couch, Lubetha still in his arms. I was so glad my kids were close to their family. So, so so glad. It made babysitting a breeze.

"Witchie!" Betha said, grabbing at Ani;s curls.

"That's right!" Ani took Lubetha in her arms.

"Ms. Ani witch," Conan asked, totally serious and being his most polite.

"Yes sweetheart?" Ani said, beaming at my kid.

"Maybe you can help us." He said. "We are attempting to find a mutant blue flying monkey. Can you make us a mutant blue flying monkey please?"

"Don't you think the normies will notice?" Ani asked. 'Normies' was Chira's word for humans, and it'd kinda stuck with us all. 'Normies'- hey, it suited!

"Yeah, we forgot about them..." Conan said thoughtfully. "Still, can you get us a stuffed mutant blue flying monkey?"

"Sure baby, sure." Ani snapped, and three mutant blue flying monkeys materialized in my children's hands.

"Yay!" Chira cried out.

"Mutant monkeys!" said Lubetha. God. She could now say 'Mama' 'Dadda', 'Carrie', 'Dracie', 'wolf', 'bat' 'witch' and 'mutant monkeys'. Can you tell she's special?

All the adults giggled.

"Ani, what do I do with this thing?" Carlisle asked, flipping over the laptop to examine it further. "I can't figure it out." that got some blank stares. "What?" Carlisle asked innocently. "I've never used these things. Too confusing. Letters were much easier."

"They were tedious, they took months, and as I remember your handwriting was an absolute mess- barely readable."

"Well, it worked for the last three centuries." he mumbled.

"Welcome to the digital age, baby." Ani added.

The computer made a beeping noise, and in an instant Carlisle had one of the couch's pillows between him and the screen. He peered over the floral piece of furniture like a man would look cautiously out a trench, ducking down quickly.

"Will it hurt me?" He asked, totally honest and scared.

Ani took up her own pillow and hit him over the head.

"No you dope!" She said, laughing slightly as Carlisle picked the feathers out of his hair. "It wont hurt you! What, the big bad vampire scared of the internet?"

Carlisle looked as menacing as he could, and Ani burst into laughter.

"Laughing!" Carlisle pretended to be outraged. "Laughing at _me? _Well, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Pray tell, what can you teach me that I do not already know?" Ani sputtered trough her peals of giggles.

"That you shouldn't mess with someone who can tickle as well as I can." he launched at her, tickling her to the point where she couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. They were like kids together, honestly. It was like Carlisle and Ani were back to being normal (well, relatively normal) children, playing and giggling at jokes only they got. Chira and Lubetha started to tickle Ani too, and Conan insisted on being let in on the fun.

"Well?" Ani shrieked at Alec. "Aren't you gonna save me?"

"Nope." Alec started tickling her too, adding to the mayhem.

All in all, it was a pretty good enviornment to raise my mutant babies.

"So why are we doing this?" Daddy asked as he stood perilously on top of the tallest ladder I have ever seen, hanging a disco ball.

"You of all people should be excited." Ani shouted up at him, as she held the ladder firm.

"Oh no, I have no objections. It' just it strikes me as odd."

"It'll give us something to do tonight." I answered. "And the kids love to dance."

"Everyone loves to dance!" Alec said, ever excited. It was almost as if he and his sister were free since two of the ancients had died. He grabbed Ani, and pulled her into an extremely fast waltz. "Even miss Picia adores it."

I looked in shock at Picia, who now was the controlling ancient of the world. She stared right back at me.

"It's true, I do love it."

"And we haven't danced in ages!" Dora added. She was always cheery, but whether that was an act or her real personality was hard to say. God she was tiny. She had to have been fourteen when turned, and even then she was far too small. She made Alice look like a giant. "Last time I danced was..."

"At that feast, wasn't it?" Marcus asked, his first words of the day.

"Oh, so you do remember things!" Dora looked at him with a smirk.

"I only remember because I had to choke down that boar- which might I add was terrible to bring back up again."

"Oh please," Dora waved him off. "You all knew there'd be human food. If you didn't want to play the part you shouldn't have come."

"Anyways..." Daddy said turning to see us from his bird's eye view. "It's going to be fu-" his words were cut short. Lubetha had picked up the leg of the ladder, toppling it off balance and sending Daddy flying. He landed with a crash on the dance floor.

Lubetha and Chira clapped.

"Again! Again!" Chira chanted. Conan just shook his head.

"Betha," I said sternly, and Lubetha looked ashamed. "You know better."

"No, I don't think she does." Conan answered.

"Wait wait wait." Said one of the dancers. It was one of the guys, and he was standing on top of a table to get everyone's attention. "If you're gonna dance, you've got to dance to something worth hearing. None of this poppy stuff."

"What do you mean?" Asked a hockey player. "Pop is the only music we have." it was true. From all the iPods we had collected together, all we had was pop music. Not even good pop music, but the corny stuff no one even likes.

"No we don't. Hailey, Brandon, get the rest and get up here." the dancer told a girl and a guy.

In a few minutes they came back, followed by about three others, each with some kind of instrument. Two had drums, two and fiddles, one had some kind of flutish thing an the last had a small pipe.

"Right then. Ya'll gather 'round." the dancer commanded as the musicians took their seats. "Girls," he pointed to a group dancers, who smiled and stepped forward. "Give us a jig, won't ya?"

"What steps?" One asked.

"Do the shuffling, bonnie brooks for third and heel click for the last."

"Turning breaks?" the other asked.

"Why not? Now," he said to us all. "We'll play a reel in a moment, and teach you all a few step dance moves. But for now, just watch us go." he glanced at the other musicians. "Ready?"

"As always!" one drummer, a girl said.

"And five six seven eight!"

the girls took off.

If you haven't seen a highland jig, go onto youtube and look it up. Make sure you get premiere dancers, because it's an amazing thing to watch. Buy the end of the dance everyone was clapping like crazy, amazed.

"Now then," one of the dancers said. "That's an Irish jig. But now we're gonna teach you a bit of step dancing. It's rather easy. Does anyone know any?"

"We do!" Jane said gleefully, and Ani, Alec and she got pulled up with the dancers.

"Fabulous!" the dancer said. "Jimmy, gimme a beat."

"Aw, baby can't I dance now?" one of the fiddler's asked.

"Fine then. James'll take your place." she answered.

"Great. Now, we'll teach you some reels and strathpeys. You don't have to do them in any order, but when we say switch to a reel you have to do it. Kay?"

They were good teachers. Within moments the entire crowd had it down.

"This is kinda fun!" I told Jake as we did a partner reel together.

"Yeah. Who knew, eh?"

"What's something like this even called?"

"Caeleigh." Ani told me, "It's a party with plain good music and a damn good beat."

"I haven't danced like this since I was eight!" Jane said excited, as one of the hockey players whirled her around.

"It's insane!" I shouted. The pounding feet, the music, it drowned out our voices and the howling winds outside. It was amazing. Have you ever seen Titanic? Remember the party in the basement? Times it by ten and you have our little dance. Seriously, it was amazing.

When everyone was exhausted, a few of the dancers got up for a song. A few sang in Gaelic, and I was amazing.

Ani got up and absolutely belted the song 'Out on the Mira', but picked us right up again into a big country dance with 'Marie's Wedding.'

And Lubetha and Chira and Conan were in the front row, picking up the steps and learning every song they could, while my crazy, ancient family jumped in strathpeys and took over on the instruments when the players were tired.

Yes, all in all, it's a fabulous place to raise your kids.


	8. The Effects of A Insane Amount Of Gravol

Snowed In

And

Howling

**A/N: For the poor souls who aren't Canadian, Harper is Stephen Harper, Canada's Prime Minister. And no, I don't mean 'President'- Canada, like England had a Prime Minister. Also, There was a blizzard big enough that did require the army in Toronto. It was years ago, but the army literally skated around (yes, on hockey skates... what, we're Canadian! Hockey's the closest we have to a national religion! For Americans, take baseball and times it by five, and you have hockey) and shoveled out snow. I just added in the blow dryers for affect. **

**Ps. Canadians won the Olympic gold this year in both men and woman's hockey at the Vancoover games. And for the record, what was with the closing cerimonies? Floating beavers? Come on, we're patriotic, but... BEAVERS, MOOSE and MOUNTIES? Why don't you just sail the Skooneer in too? lol. Love, Peace and Chocolate! Elle  
**

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

Eight: Good(ish) news,

giant movie screens and The

Effects of an insane amount of gravol

"Good news!" Ani said, coming into the camp room with her traditional megaphone. Seriously, that thing was sewn onto her hand.

All eyes turned to the girl who had become our leader, for all intensive purposes.

"Harper has _finally _called in the bloody army to shovel us out! We have a full force of ten thousand snow plows, and a hundred thousand men and woman armed with shovels and blow dryers!"

A cheer burst through the room.

"Yes yes yes, It's all every exciting. But we're gonna be one of the last places to get dug out." Jane told everyone.

The happiness died. Thanks so much, Jane. Real way to help, dear.

"It's simply because we're nice and warm, have hydro, food, and are relatively comfortable. There's an entire school snowed in from kindergarden to grade eight. They haven't seen their parents in nearly a week, and have barely any food. They're far worse off then we are."

O...kay. So maybe Jane wasn't totally evil.

"So what, like, are we supposed to do then?" Asked a cheerleader.

"Yeah!" Shouted a dancer. "We can entertain, but we're not _that _good."

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Ani said, much to our overall relief. "But we need all the white sheets that we don't need to use."

"Alright. Now that the heats on it isn't so bad." a hockey player said.

"Great. Get a reasonable amount and come into the lobby. Also, I need anyone who can sew."

Ani gathered her supplies, along with a handful of people, and walked out to do god knows what.

"Mama," Chira said.

"Yes, pet?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure baby. What?"

"Why do we only see Essie and Jazz and Emmie and Grannie and Aunties on the little screen?"

"Sweetheart, your family's in BC right now. We're using the little screen to see them."

"Wait a minute," Conan said. "You mean they're not just floating heads on a pixilated screen? We actually have a family?"

"Yes."

"I mean besides Carrie and Dracie and Nini and Allie and Janey."

"Yes, you do have someone besides them. And Janey and Alie and Nini aren't actually related to you."

"But they love us." Chira said innocently.

"Maybe." 'Jane' and 'love' shouldn't be in the same sentence together.

"No," Conan contradicted firmly. "They do. They love us."

"Well, if you say so, it's true then." I reached over to take a sip of my coffee. It tasted different then before, bitterer, almost. I added more sugar and tasted. That was better, but still not great. I finished the cup and called out to my daughter.

"Lubetha darling? Would you get Daddy to make me some more coffee?" Jake was getting Christmas shopping done for me on the internet, so I wasn't allowed near him.

"Yes mama." she said, smiling.

I should've known something was up then.

Lubetha brought back my coffee and I drank it quickly, because I was tired and I needed the cafine. Triplets were tiring, even with this many baby sitters!

But, as soon as the last drop of coffee was gone from the cup and in my mouth, my fingers and toes started getting all tingly- like pins and needles.

"Are you okay?" Conan asked, an his voice was far, far away. Every time I blinked these white spots spun across my vision, blurring everything into a giant ball of light.

"No, baby, mama's just spinning." I muttered, as I put a hand to my head. It was as if my brain was pulling apart at the seams, expanding beyond the limits of my skull. It was very, very. _Very _painful. Too painful for me to bear.

"Mama?" Chira said, as I fell over the arm of my chair. "Mama!"

"DADDY! CARRIE! EVERYONE! SOMEONE! GET HERE _NOW_!" Conan screamed, which just made my head ache even more.

I had no idea what had happened. I heard the pattering of little feet as Conan's voice got farther and farther away.

"Mama's feeling sicky." Chira declared, her little hands pressed up against my cheeks.

_Mama's fine,_ I told her, using my skill. I was in too much pain to talk right now.

"No, Mama's sick." Chira intoned. "DADDY!" she screamed.

"What on earth's going on?" I heard Jake ask. I opened my eyes to see Conan dragging my family by the hands, a set look of determination on his face.

"_You're _the doctor!" Conan said, shoving Carlisle forward. "Now fix her!"

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Does she look okay?" Shrieked Conan. "No! She's NOT OKAY!"

"Don't panic baby." I muttered.

"Panic! Panic? I was born two weeks ago! I'm _not _being an orphan that soon!"

"You wouldn't be an orphan, you've got me." Jake said.

"Fine parent you'd be. You'd be useless without Mama 'cause your heart would be broke." said Chira- and in truth, she was right.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Jake said, smiling. He knew the kids didn't mean it, they were just worried.

"She's overdosed on something." Carlisle said, feeling my pulse and checking my vitals. "If I knew what it was I could treat it."

Lubetha giggled.

"Betha!" Daddy sounded furious. I opened my eyes to see him staring at my little daughter. "What did you do?"

Daddy already knew what Lubetha'd done, but he wanted her to tell everyone.

"Gravol!" Said Betha. She got onto her hands and knees, reaching under my chair. She pulled out the biggest bottle of Gravol I have ever, ever seen.

"Why would you do that to Mama?" Asked Carlisle, distracted from me now that it was clear I wasn't dying.

"She couldn't help it." I muttered.

"Nessie, she could've." Daddy added.

"No, she couldn't. Remember what Ani said? She needs to cause trouble, or else she'll die."

I looked at my baby. She was pinker then she was before, even though she looked really, really sad.

"Didn't mean it." She muttered, still looking down.

"I know that baby." I told her. "We're gonna have to find a way for you to get what you need without hurting someone, 'kay?"

"Speaking of 'without hurting someone,' said Daddy to Carlisle. "Aren't we going to have to feed soon?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"How are we going to manage that?" Jake asked. "Nessie and I can survive on normal food, along with Ani. The triplets seem fine eating the rare steaks Ani zaps in for them. But aren't people gonna notice when you, Marcus, Edward, Picia and Dora all suddenly go missing and return with different coloured eyes?"

"They might. But they'll probably call it cabin fever." Daddy said.

"How are you feeling, Nessie?" Carlisle asked. Thank god someone still cared about me!

"Sick." I moaned.

"Yes, we've kinda got that picture." Chira said, moodily.

"You'll just have to flush your system out."

"kay."

"So drink lots of water, and rest. Jake,"

"Yeah?"

"Will you carry her upstairs now? She needs some sleep in a place with no light."

" Her head is just spinning with pain." Daddy added.

"Aright. Come on, Ness." Jake lifted me carefully, and my head spun.

As soon as we were out of sight, Jake ran me up to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

"You don't have to carry me much." I observed.

"No, no I don't." Jake smiled.

"Am I heavy?"

"Not really."

"Do I weigh more, now that I've had the cubs?"

"No. You lost the weight as fast as you gained it. You're backt o being normal Nessie Cullen-Black."

"Well, as normal as I ever have been."

"Yeah, I guess that's the right way to put it." the elevator doors opened, and we went down the hall.

"Are you happy?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. I've got three kids, a wife, and all the potato chips I need. I'm happy."

" I'm glad."

"Are you happy?"

"I think so. I mean, I don't like being snowed in, but it isn't terrible, if you get what I'm saying."

"I get it. This snow storm isn't my favourite thing either."

"We didn't get our honeymoon." I said. I was dissapointed. I hadn't ever been anywhere. This was gonna be my first big trip.

"No, but I guess that's payback. We kinda jumped the gun, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Karma, or something."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"Well, as much sense as anything involving wolves, vampires and mutants can."

"Again, that's the best way to put it."

We were at the room now, and Jake had to set me down as he got the key out of his pocket. I leaned against the wall, not even stunned when my legs gave out and I slid down the wall.

"Nessie?" Jake asked, kneeing down in front of me. "Nessie, hey. You okay?"

"Yes. Doesn't this have a sense of deja vu to it? Me keeling over and sliding down the wall, you trying to revive me?"

"Yeah. It's just like when we found out about the cubs."

"Umhum."

"Well, I'm not expecting any kids soon. I have a feeling we're gonna have sets of multiplies more then singles, as four to seven wolf cubs are born at once."

"seven?" I said, horrified. "By god! I will never recover from that!"

Jake laughed softly. "Well, don't worry. I think we have enough human between the two of us to avoid that."

"I definitely hope so, cause over wise, I'm nutering you."

"You'd have to catch me first." Jake helped me up, and helped me into the room. I collapsed onto the couch as soon as I was close to it, and fell fast asleep.

"A bit more to the left, dear!" Ani shouted up at Alec. "Eddy, live your side up higher!"

"Is this good?" Alec called down. Ani squinted, made her fingers into a picture frame and took about ten steps back.

"Perfect!" She said. "Now just staple it up there!"

Daddy and Alec did as commanded, but Alec fumbled and dropped the stapler. AnI growled, an Alec shrugged.

"Sorry?" he offered, and Ani groaned.

She walked over, grabbed the stapler off the floor, shoving it into her shirt for safe keeping. Then she started up the rungs of the ladder, carefully climbing upwards.

"Thank you." Alec said, reaching into her shirt to take out the stapler.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Ani said, kissing him on the cheek before she went down the ladder.

Once Daddy and Alec were done they came down the ladder, Daddy doing his best to act human. Alec tried, but couldn't help himself from jumping the last ten feet, which got a very stern look from both Picia and Ani. Alec just smiled nervously and hid partially behind Carlisle who stepped away. Carlisle liked Alec as much as he could, but he was not stepping between Alec and Picia's much beloved 'law of order'- a thing that she would kill, literally, to keep standing.

"Is everything ready?" Ani asked Jake, who was setting up the projector at the back of the room.

"Yes. I think." Jake focused the lens and then gave a thumbs up. "We're good."

"Great. Flip the switch!" Ani cried, and the room was plunged into darkness but for the glow of the projector on the giant sheet screen. Ani, Jane, Alec and anyone else who could sew had spent the entire day whip stitching it together to give us some form of entertainment.

"Alright! Ya'll listen up!" Ani said, her traditional megaphone blasting her words across the room. Out of obedience and curiousity, all eyes turned to Ani. "about half of the people here worked really hard to make this possible. Everyone who sewed this monster together, stand up!" they did, and Ani got everyone clapping for them. "Alright, alright, now SETTLE DOWN!" everyone did. God, Ani was controlling! She shot me a look, hearing my thoughts. But in a good way, I added, and she beamed and winked at me. "Sit down and be quiet!"

Everyone did as they were told, and after he'd hit play Jake came to sit with me and the cubs ontop of one of the materesses. We'd downloaded Shrek off of iTunes, and had rigged up some speakers to blast the stereo out to the crowd. Aside from the fact that we were snowed in and watching a movie being projected on sheets while we sat on materesses, it was just like a movie theater.

I giggled when Chira, Conan and Lubetha laughed their heads off at the funny parts, and cuddled closer to Jake. You know, aside from not being outside in over a month, this was pretty fun!


	9. History According To Ancients

Snowed In

And

Howling

**A/N: this chapter is a bit controversial, you'll find out why. Please know that I meant nothing by it, it was a bit of a request from one of the readers. So... please don't flame me or send me mean PMs! I mean nothing by it, it's jut kinda a cool idea.**

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owner

NINE: 

Propositions, 

Premonitions 

and gift shop woes

"Mrs. black," came voice from behind me, and I turned to see Picia standing there in all her ancient, crazy, glory. "May I have a word?"

I doubted I could refuse. I had been Christmas shopping online, but that could wait. I had a queen who was quite used to being promptly obeyed.

I followed her down the hallway and into and elevator, standing in silence till the doors opened on the very, very top floor and Picia and I stepped out.

"I understand," Picia said, taking my arm in hers as we walked down the hall with a manner of dignity and terrifying power on her part, and extreme terror on mine, "That your children are rather gifted."

"Yes, I suppose they could be called that," I gulped.

"you needn't be worried." Picia said, as if you comfort. "If I had planned on killing you, you'd be dead by now." Oh, just peachy. " Besides, you're of much greater use alive. For now." Well, that's really reashuring! "However, that is not what I wish to speak of. It occurs to me, dear Renesmee, that your children are of great consequence in our little world. Would you not agree?"

I nodded.

"As such, it would be quite unfortunate for them to be on the- oh, how shall I put it? Wrong side of matters." Great. My kids were being roped into warfare already. " I dearly hope that they will serve me and my friends, should the need arise."

"I would not make that choice for them." I said. I might be afraid of Picia, but I wasn't afraid enough to give up my cubs without a fight, she had the wrong girl if she thought I would. "And they are too young to make such a choice."

"I agree. Which is why I approach you. I wish that you influence them not to choose a side yet. I do not want them to hate me and my friends, nor to I wish to be 'Master', like my dearly departed Husband did." Dearly departed. Ha! " Regardless, I believe the children do need to grow up naturally. Do not encourage anything but the truth as fact states, and their own opinion."

"May I ask," I asked, my tone strong, "Ma'am, why you wish for me to do these things?"

"Simply because it is needed, if there is to be any change what so ever in this system. And, I believe us to be equals in everything but age and intelligence, along with power. You have no need to call me 'ma'am', I'm perfectly fine with Picia."

"Where did you get such a name?" I asked, unable to hold in my curiosity.

"Ah, I, unlike my friends, am not as old as you would think. I was fifteen in 1839, and was turned half a year later. Sulpicia is the full form of the name, but even then it was highly unfashionable, and Picia was much cuter."

"I see." I muttered. "Who turned you?"

"Who else but my darling?" Picia smiled, almost looking like a girl in love. "It was quite a night, believe me."

"May I be blunt?" I asked, and stopped walking. She did the same, looking slightly surprised as she turned to face me.

"That depends." Picia's face was friendly and curious, but her eyes were cold and trying. "Do you think you should hold your tongue?"

"If I should, simply do not answer." I told her. I was getting the hang of all this. "I mean to ask you, darling Picia, if you ever loved Aro in the first place. That is to say, before you killed him."

"Well sweet, he isn't dead yet." Picia told me. "Dora and I haven't the heart to burn them. But yes, I did love him. More then you'd know."

"Then how could you kill him?"

Picia sighed, as if she were telling a long story to a small child, who kept on asking ridiculous questions. " I had too much power from the beginning. It was always assumed I was a member of the Volturi, but I never fully was. I only did as I pleased, regardless of Aro's wishes. Even though I did do my best to please him- he _was_ my husband. But I could see that he was beginning to change. Slightly odder, madder in the head. More power hungry then usual, more eager to enforce 'the law'. And I could see that either he'd kill me, or I'd kill him. So, being not too keen on dying, I acted first."

"But how could you kill someone you loved?" Picia laughed.

"Oh, dearest Renesmee!" She exclaimed. "Your are so young! Even if you do indeed love someone with all your heart, you can kill them- and do so quite simply, in fact." Picia said, looking at me like she would a child. "You just have to love yourself more then them."

We began walking again, and ended up back at the elevator.

"You are excused." Picia said, when the doors opened. I stepped inside carefully not putting my back to Picia. She laughed again.

"Honestly, as I said before. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already."

the doors closed, and I was left with her words and a lot of thoughts.

"What is this?" Athenodora said, plucking a book of the shelf. I groaned as quietly as I could. I had been told to 'baby sit' the ancients for awhile by Carlisle, mainly because Picia had called me 'her equal'. I tried to tell Carlisle that Picia had meant it as an insult, but he wouldn't listen. "Marcus! Come see this!"

Marcus stood, bored as usual and walked over to see what Athenodora had.

"It's a book of myths." Marcus said, in a dead tone. Dora hit his shoulder playfully.

"Not that. Look at this Greek script." she shoved the book under his nose, and had to jump to reach. Dora was tiny, and Marcus was nearly double her height. "Did you ever see anything written like that? Honestly!"

Marcuse peered at it. "No, this is totally wrong. It's trying to say something about Athena, but comes out as total gibberish."

"What's that book called?" Dora asked, outraged. Marcuse flipped the book over to read the title.

"The Mythology Handbook- a course in ancient Greek myths."

"Let me see that again!" Dora snatched the book back, reading the synopsis on the back cover. "Ha! '...make you an expert in all things mytholgical'! Can't even get the writing right, for honour's sake!" She flipped the book open, and gasped, outraged again. "Did you ever see a sacrifice like that? Honestly!"

"No. That's completely innacurate. Sacrifice a hundred cattle! It was closer to a thousand in my city."

"Merely because you were rich." Athenodora said, flipping the pages. "Oh, honestly! These people! Absolutely ridiculous."

"Well, most people didn't live in ancient Greece." I pointed out. I got two very blank stares.

"Firstly, I didn't either. I was Trojian- like that movie, Troy?" it was as if I was a baby. "And besides, Marcus and the others were older then the Greeks."

"What?" that was rather shocking. What was before the Greeks? Marcus just nodded.

"Generally speaking, the ancient Greece you're familiar with only began in 600 BC." Marcus told me. Unlike Dora, he spoke like he was bored out of his mind. "As my brothers and I were born around 1000 BC, we were, what is in common day, known as Mycenaean. The Greeks only took off when they started coming out of the Bronze age- also known as the fall of Mycenaean civilization."

"Why aren't you a professor?" I asked, unable to stop my words before they blurted out.

"Simply because we know too much. Yes, we have proof of things that the humans don't, but to enlighten them as to the actual happenings of the past would be too much work." he explained.

"Besides, we'd have to admit that we've been alive for centuries." Dora added. "That's slightly more prominent then rewriting history."

"I see. Maybe you two could write something on Greece, or where ever you did actually come from."

"Troy."

"Mycenae."

"British Columbia, Canada." I threw in, just for the hell of it.

"I have had a vision!" Ani said, bursting into what was commonly known as our sitting room, being totally dramatic as usual. Because of the fact that there were so many humans downstairs, we'd taken to meeting and living up here in our suite, except when we went downstairs to sleep with the others. So, all of us, including ancients, were sitting around on assorted pieces of furniture.

"Ani, darling, we all did." Alec added.

"Oh you hush! It's fun to tell people this kind of stuff." Ani said, smiling. Alec shrugged.

"If its so fun, are you gonna tell them or make me?" Jane threatened, clearly bored. But I could see that gleam in her eyes. Jane was just as excited as Alec and Ani were.

"Fine. We will be home by Christmas!"

A cheer went up around the room.

"What is this 'Christmas'?" Dora asked.

"Well, technically, Jane, Alec and I celebrate Yule, but we wont get into that. Carlisle, this is your kind of question."

"I agree, Ani." Carlisle took in a deep breath. " Christmas is a holiday that is celebrated on December 25th, which is commonly recognized as the birth of the saviour. Jesus Christ."

"The carpetor's son?" Marcus said, totally shocked and actually showing emotion.

"Ah, yes." Carlisle added. "You knew him?"

"Knew him? Aro turned him."

"What?" the entire room was shocked, and Carlisle looked like he would faint if he could.

"Aro liked what a strong leader he was. He liked his morals, what he taught the people. And, coincidentally, we were the Romans that got him killed."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Daddy asked.

"Because Aro wanted to change him. You know, hopefully, that on the third day Jesus rose? That was simply because it was the only day that was cloudy enough to get him out of that cave."

"This is rather controversial." I said.

"Yes it is." Picia said.

"So was he even the son of god?" Ani asked. Marcus shrugged.

"I never said he wasn't, I merely said that he's a vampire, and is still around."

"What?"

"Yes. I believe he had Aro wall him up in some cavern he found. Like you, Carlisle, he couldn't stand to take human life."

"This is rather shocking." said Carlisle. "I'd always thought..." His entire moral system was crumbling. Thank god for witches, though.

"Carrie, just because Jesus got turned doesn't mean your entire system of beliefs is wrong." Ani told him. "Think about it, doesn't this just let you know that you're not going to hell? Consider it! Maybe, even though he was turned, this guy was the son of god, for all we know."

"His blood did taste rather different." Marcus added, looking slightly concerned. He liked Carlisle, and didn't like that he had upset him. I was beginning to think that Marcus, out of all the ancients, had a bit of a heart- but that's not saying much, everything considered.

"See!" Ani said. She came over and gave Carlisle a hug. "Personally, if I were you, I'd think that Jesus was the son of god, and the fact that he might still be alive isn't so different from him being alive in heaven, is it?"

"You're right, Ani." Carlisle muttered. "Why is it that you, just as old as I am, are better at logic?"

"Simply because I've got the powers of the universe within me." Ani said, laughing.

"And because she hates to see a friend hurt." Alec added.


	10. Pay No Attention To Anything Important!

Snowed In

And

Howling

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Even though some of it is eccentric, it's exactly how I've always thought to crazy, dismembered vampires with a grudge against the love of their lives would act... if that makes XD**

**Love, peace and chocolate!~Elle  
**

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective : pay no attention to

the magic behind the mayhem!

"We have a slight problem." Picia said, coming into the suite with the presence of a nervous queen. Dora followed at her heels, just as scared looking.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up from cutting up the Cub's steaks. They needed their blood, and steaks were the easiest way of getting it in to them while also settling the wolf/human needs of meat. Jake continued frying his steak and eggs, but did turn the heat down and listen intently. Everyone else, Carlisle, Marcus, Ani, Jane, Alec and Daddy sat attently listening to the conversation.

"Well..." Dora said, as if she was trying to find a place to begin.

"Are you serious?" Daddy said, totally shocked. He was, naturally, the first person to know what was going on.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault." Picia said. "That safe said it was impregnable- it lied."

"Why don't you just tell us what happened, Picia?" Ani said bluntly. She was the only one who wasn't afraid of Picia. Everyone else, vampires, wolves and humans included, treated her like the queen she thought she was.

"Aro and Caius got out."

"I told you we had to burn them!" Marcus said, showing the most emotion he ever had. "Now what are we going to do? Bail? Set fire to the building? What is your plan, dear sister?"

"Hey, this was your idea in the first place." Picia defended.

"Sure, I had wanted to kill him for years. He murdered my wife! But it was you that bit off his head."

"Because we all decided go kill them." Picia defended.

"It was you who set it in motion, ripping off Caius' arm!"

"Regardless, it's done." Dora said, attempting to quiet the situation. "and besides, what does it matter? They're not assembled yet."

"Yes, but you can me damn sure that if they get reassembled, we're the first on the bloody hit list! They're not a god damn jigsaw!"

"Alright, alright! Settle down brother." Picia said, attempting to calm him. "I don't feel like being ripped to shreds either."

"Ripped to shreds! Shreds!" Marcus grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Shreds is the least of our worries- its the fire that's the problem! That's what will end you, not the ripping!"

"Alright, back from our trip in LaLa Depression Land yet?" I asked.

"Trust me, I hid all the matches." Dora said.

"Oh, like they can't just use the fire downstairs!" Picia said, beginning to panic like Marcus. Neither were too keen on dying, I guess.

"Peace, please. I'm getting a headache." said Carlisle, "And I didn't think that was even possible."

But the ancients worried on.

"He couldn't kill me." Dora said, only half-convinced herself. "Caius loves me."

"Yes, and he liked being in one piece too." Picia said.

"Like you're one to talk! You got us into this!"

"Oh, like you weren't tired of them too."

"we will be nothing but a smoldering pile of ash! Ash! To be reduced to ash after all this!" Marcus said, clearly more concerned with being killed then with who got them into this mess.

"Can anyone shut them up?" Chira said.

"One moment, please." Said Conan, who got up off my lap and stalked over to the three ancients who were behaving more like three preschooler's who got caught cutting another kid's hair- literally.

"Excuse me?" he said, ever polite.

"Dead! D-E-A-D!" Picia said, shaking Dora. "We'll be liver pate! Barbaque! Gondie! Ended! DEAD!"

"Excuse me!" Conan said, a little annoyed now.

"We'll have to run away." Marcus said, pacing back and forth. "Maybe China, or the Alps. We can always hide in an underwater cave somewhere... And the Dali Lama does owe us a favour... Of course, there's always outer space as well."

None of them noticed when Conan dragged a chair over and stood on it.

"EXCUSE ME!" Conan shouted in their faces.

"Maybe we can just say we're sorry, but then just kill them again in a few decades!" Dora offered cheerfully, and the two other ancients groaned.

"HEY!" Conan hauled back and slapped Marcus across the face, followed by quick pulling of Picia and Dora's hair.

This snapped them out of it pretty quickly.

"THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! THEY ARE A JIGSAW AT THIS MOMENT, AND ARE TOTALLY DEFENSELESS!"

"The child is right." Marcus said. "We're acting like children." the ancients took their seat again on the couch.

"What do we do?" Asked Dora, her head in her hands.

"Well, with all due respect, you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't started a mutany." Said Alec.

"We can fix this easily." Said Ani. "Picia, me, Edward and you can all track down Aro and Caius's heads, thanks to the active thought patterns. I'm sure that the triplets and Jake can catch the scent of all the other parts, and we can burn them up before the day is through. Easy."

"Fine by me." Marcus said.

"I still can't burn him." Dora said, and Picia groaned.

"Really?" she said.

"Oh please, like you could stand to either." Dora countered.

"We don't have to burn them." Ani offered, and both the girl's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" they asked, totally in sync.

Ani nodded. "There's always other dementions. I know of nine different ones, and I'm sure that one of them will suit."

"Perfect." Dora said.

"So I guess we're going on an immortal jigsaw hunt." I said, and the triplets clapped happily.

A few minutes later we were all walking down the hallway, Jacob in the lead, sniffing and/or thinking our living jigsaw out.

"I'm catching something over here." Chira offered.

"Me too." Jake added.

"Well, it's a start." Ani said, "I can hear a buzz, but nothing's too clear."

"We're getting closer though." Daddy added.

"Most definitely." Picia said. "I've heard that man's thoughts for the better part of five hundred years- I can pick him out of anywhere."

"They're in here." said Jake, nodding his head towards one of the hotel rooms.

Conan went up to the door and pressed his hand against it after removing his glove. Conan's gift made life a bit too hard without his hands being covered. Everything my son touched told him everything, where it had been, who had used it, their thought about it, the user's pasts, everything. On top of that, just a glance into a person's eyes was like drowning in their soul for him- he knew everything that was going through their head, why they thought that, their emotions, their pains, everything. However, as in cases like this, he was very useful.

"They are inside, waiting for us to attack."

"Attack?" said Carlisle. "What is there left of them for us to attack?"

"Well,"Jake said, turning the handle to the door, "Let's find out, will we?"

What was inside was something I didn't expect, accept or even begin to comprehend.

"They attack!" shrieked Caius. Or rather, his head, which was propped up with books and a pillow.

"Fire!" Aro's head commanded, which was sitting- er, resting in a similar way to Caius's.

And then it was raining body parts.

They're hands- severed, might I say, began hurling toes, fingers, feet and anything else at us, pelting down. It wasn't even gory, really, because there was no blood- only a bit of sparkling powder like granite chips.

We struggled through the haze of severed vampire limbs, and at one point Jane screamed and Alec beat an arm off of her skirts with a nearby chair. Carlisle had to pry a finger from his hair, and Daddy was jumping around trying to get a hand that had wrapped around his leg off.

Picia and Dora were the first to reach them, with Marcus close behind.

"Really?" Dora asked.

"This was the best you could do?"

"Severed limbs, Aro?" Marcus said, " And you were the one that called the Romanian's barbaric for firing severed heads at us!"

"Seriously? This was all you could come up with?" Picia seemed honestly dissapointed.

Aro looked away. "Limited resources, that's all."

"And the fact that you couldn't really bare to hurt me." Picia said. "Admit it."

"Oh fine, I'll admit it." Aro said.

"But we were this close to firing lit torches at you." Caius warned. "I could have been much worse."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Dora said.

"Excuses, excuses!"

"I'm still getting over the flying fingers." Marcus said.

"So we failed?" Caius asked.

"Yes, it's pretty obvious you've failed this one, darling." Picia said, smoothing out her husband's hair.

"So I guess we're going to die now?" Caius asked Dora.

"Sweets, what are we to do but burn you?" she answered.

"We can at least die like men now, brother." Aro offered, "We gave it all we could."

"And an extra severed hand to boot." Alec said, finally beating the hand off Jane's skirt and jumping on it for good measure.

"We aren't going to kill you." Ani said.

"Really?" both the severed heads said, truly surprised.

"We'd kill us." They said, after a glance between them.

"After all, we are maniacs." Aro added.

"And we're a tad bit too controlling." Caius said.

"Get us together, and we can massacare a city."

"Remember that little Scottish hamlet? That fell in half an hour with barely any work."

"In short, we're crazy, and you're not going to kill us?" Aro finished.

"Nope. We're just going to send you into another demention." Ani offered.

"Ah, I see." Aro said, "That's nearly as bad."

"I have to agree."

"I think I'd rather be dead."

"Yes, yes. Will you burn us instead? Burning seems to be a much better alternative."

"No." Picia and Dora said gleefully.

"Please?"

"No."

"This is the first time you've denied us anything." Caius said.

"We know."

"Anyways, are you done?"

"I think." Dora added.

"Just one more thing." Picia said. "I love you, even though you're a complete nutcase that I'd be better off without."

"Love you too, darling." Aro added. "And trust me, I had been planning on having you ripped to shreds as soon as we were back in Volterra, so there's no hard feelings, trust me."

"And I love you too, Caius." Dora followed suit. " Even though I'm pretty sure you burned Troy and have killed nearly all my friends over the years."

"Love you too, dear. Be sure to keep those jewels in the vault, because they're already worth a fortune and have been in the family since Jesus walked. And please know that if we ever escape the other demention, you two are the first on our hit list."

"I think we can live with that risk."

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes. Goodbye Sulpicia, and be sure to go to the opera at least twice a year."

" 'bye Athenodora, and attempt to grow up a little. It's terribly out of fashion to act so childish."

"Goodbye dearest!" the two girls waved, and Ani sent out a zap to end all zaps, leaving nothing but the pillows and books behind the ancients.

And I think it's pretty safe I'll never forget _this _holiday!


	11. Being Saved Never Felt So Problematic

Snowed In

And

Howling

A fanfiction by:

Emily Lind or ellylee-93

**A/N: this chapter is a bit more dramatic. Not too much comedy (sorry). And for those wondering about Annabelle, check out my story 'The Twelve Days of Cullen-Mas' chapter two. it explains where she comes from in detail. **

**Love, peace and Chocolate!~ Elle  
**

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

ELEVEN: Being Saved

Never Felt So Problematic

"Mama, can I read it?" Chira asked, holding her hand out politely. She, Conan and Lubetha were all snuggled in together on the twin sized bed Ani had zapped into existence. They were all so cute, cuddled up against each other with the blankets pulled up under their chins. Earlier I had take a photo of them and sent it out to Auntie Rosie, telling her to pass it around the family. What can I say, my kids are cute, and they should be showed off amongst family.

I'd been reading them all one of the books in the pigeon series when Chira made that demand.

"Um... sure honey." I expected her to just pretend to read it, but she said the words perfectly, pronouncing each and every one as if she was an adult.

I couldn't take it. I snapped the book away from her.

"Let Mommy read for a bit, okay?" I explained, as the three sets of black, blue and green eyes peered up at me.

Later on, after the cubs were asleep and me and Jake and I were cuddled up in our own bed, I told him about Chira's sudden leap in education.

"I mean, she's only a month old." I said, cuddling up to him. "And she only looks to be about two."

"It's just like how you were." Jake mumbled into my hair, holding me tighter. I was glad he did- not just because he loved me, but because he was warm too. Even with the heat and hydro on, the hotel was freezing cold. "Always full of surprises. Do you remember when you beat your uncle at a game of chess?"

"Yes. Yazzy was absolutely furious." I said, automatically calling Jasper by my old pet name.

"That he was. Had never been beat before."

"That was because Alice kept on telling him the other persons next move."

"Yeah, that and the fact he has about twelve decades worth of strategy skills."

I sighed. "We're getting off track."

"I know. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice."

"What are we going to do? Our babies have grown a year in a month- and Carrie says that the growth rate is doubling every week almost."

"Did you just call him 'Carrie'?"

I laughed at my mistake. "I guess Ani's pet name has stuck."

"Heck yeah. Yesterday Leah reported that all the wolves had started calling my dad 'Papa Paw'."

"Already?"

"But of course." Leah was Jake's beta for all intensive purposes. Even though she was older then he was, she was fine with being second base. It made it so that she didn't have to turn as much, and could be close to normal.

"Anyways, what are we suppost to do?"

"we do nothing."

I tilted my head up to see his face, absolutely dumbfounded. "What? How can we do nothing? What if they don't stop aging? What then?"

"Do you really think we can't fix that?" Jake asked, smiling. "if there's enough wolf in them, around puberty they'll turn. If that fails, one of the numerous immortal relatives can bite 'em and that will be solved. And I really would be surprised if Ani didn't have an elixir of life in her medicine cabinet."

I laughed at that, and realized he was right. My babies would stop aging eventually, be it potion, puberty or bite, wolf, witch or bloodsucker, they'd live forever, just like me and Jake.

It was only half way into the night, while me and Jake slept soundly beside each other that the dream hit.

_ "Conan, darling, what's wrong?" I asked again, watching the young man pace back and forth across the grass. It was Conan, but it wasn't Conan. This boy had the same golden curls, pale skin and onyx eyes, but was older then my baby. This boy was about fourteen to sixteen, and was looking quite distressed._

_ "I don't know, mother. If I knew I would have told you." He said, almost as if he was angry. _

_ "Are you sick? Should I call Carrie?" I took a step closer to him, and he jumped back, his arms out in front of him. His face looked like a wild animals for a moment, his usual cold and calm eyes burning like black fire. But he covered that away in a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself._

_ "I'm fine. Don't bring anyone else home. Keep everyone inside."_

_ "Why baby? What's wrong?" _

_ "I don't know!" he yelled, looking furious. "Just leave me alone, and get inside."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Stop asking why!" he was trembling, absolutely shaking, and any trace of reason was gone from those black eyes._

_ "Conan?" I heard a soft voice say from behind us. It was like a dove's coo, sweet and gentle. It sounded frail, like a snow flake about to dissipear with the heat. "What's wrong? Why are you outside?"_

_ A small girl walking into out midst, her little shoulder's wrapped in a white shawl. She was tiny, frail. Her dark curls cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes shone out from the deep circles around them. She was pail, ghastly pale. Not immortal pale, but sickly, deathly pale. Like snow in moonlight. She reached a small hand out to my son, and he jumped back like she carried the plaugge._

_ "Nothing, Annabelle." He muttered, doing his best to stay back from her. "Just go inside. You'll catch your death."_

_ "You will too." Annabelle said, her voice full of concern. "I can't go to sleep without you inside. You'll get sick too, you know that."_

_ "Being sick is the least of my worries right now." Conan said, attempting to hide the fury in his voice. "Just get inside dear, I'll be there in a moment."_

_ "What's wrong?" I asked again._

_ "Nothing! Just get insi-" but his words were cut off as he bent over in pain._

_ "Conan!" Annabelle cried out, rushing up to him. _

_ Conan rose quickly, swatting Annabelle back into the snow with enough force to wind her._

_ "Get away. Just get inside." _

_ "No." Annabelle said defiantly, getting to her feet. "Conan, what's wrong?"_

_ And that's when it happened._

_ Conan totally writered in pain, his back arched and his skin going tight. And before I knew it, the face, the body, and even the clothes of my son had vanished into a giant beast of a thing. _

_ It was the classic werewolf. The human-like legs ending in claws, the long, twisted claws at the end of each finger, and most importantly the long muzzle with a mouth full of gleaming white, razor sharp teeth. The hair was a deep black with no trace of white or gray, just plain darkness. But most terrifying were the eyes. Where calm, loving and bright black eyes had once been, there was now the cold stare of two piercing black eyes, devoid of human love, emotion or logic. All there was was a deep, burning light that shone like knife. All there was was the animalistic, bloodthirsty urge to kill._

_ And I woke to Annabelle screaming as it lunged at her. _

"Nessie?" Jake was shaking me, saying my name over and over again. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Who's hurt?" Carlisle asked, charging into the room with Ani, Jane, Alec and Daddy behind him. Ani had a frying pan raised above her head, Daddy hands were in fists, and Carlisle had his medicine bag in hand.

"Where's the killer?" Ani asked.

"What the hell happened?" Daddy said, pushing past everyone and kneeling beside me, puttin his hands on either side of my head. "She's absolutely taumatized."

"Nessie? Nessie?" Jake kept on saying.

"She's in shock." Carlisle said, shoving Daddy out of the way to shine a flashlight in my eyes.

"Here," Ani said, coming behind Carlisle and handing him a vial of something. "Should reduce the stress."

"Thank you nurse." Carlisle said, almost smiling.

"Welcome Doc."

He poured the vial into my mouth. "Nessie, can you hear?"

Let me tell you, Ani is a good little nurse, because the moment that potion was in my stomach I was babbling away.

"Wolf!" I shouted. "Big wolf."

"Alright then. Nightmare, maybe?" Jane said, totally uncaring.

"What happened in the dream, Nessie?" Daddy asked.

"Conan..."

"Did the wolf eat Conan?" Alec asked, attempting to be helpful.

I shook my head furiously.

"What did the wolf do?" Jake asked.

"I was the wolf." Conan's little voice called out, coming into the room with Betha and Chira trailing after him. All eyes fell on them. "And no, I wasn't the cute little shapeshifter Daddy is."

"You were a full out wolf?" Ani said, cocking her head to the side to study him. Conan shook his head.

"Worse. I'm to be an actual werewolf. Full breed."

"What?" everyone said at the same time. Well, aside from me, because I was barely breathing.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Conan said, a meloncoly smile on his lips. "I discovered it when I pressed my hand to a mirror once. I learned everything about myself- including my unfortunate genetic hitch."

"What about us, brother?" Chira asked.

"You don't share my fate. And I will not tell you your fate, because it will mess it all up."

"You know the future?" Ani asked, utterly astounded.

"No. I merely know everything about a thing up to the moment I touch them. I can predict what will happen next, I can guess. But I can never be sure."

"And how long have you known you're a-" Daddy choked on the word. "A-"

"A werewolf?" Conan asked. "Since I was born, I suppose."

"And you've kept it from us?" Carlisle said, "What good was that? Maybe we could have helped you."

"You cannot help me." Conan said sternly, his little voice taking on a greater amount of authority then usual. "And if you try to, you will fail, and be hurt. I am beyond your powers."

"So why is Nessie shaking?" Jake asked, bringing the attention back to me.

"She is shaking because she saw what I am. In a dream, but it was me, none the less."

"Why?" Daddy said, "I mean, Ness is special, but she's no fourtune teller."

"Well..." Ani said.

"What, Ani?" Carlisle asked, expecting the worst.

"The tea I gave Nessie when she was breeding might have given her a bid of a physic boost." Ani explained. "It'll wear off soon, but for now you're going to have to bare it."

"So what do we do?' Jake said. "I mean, I have a traumitized wife, a werewolf son and a raging blizzard outside. What do we do?"

"We do nothing." Chira said. "and wait to see what the future olds."

"We have good news." Ani said, bounding into the room and tugging Alec by the hand after her.

"What?" I asked. I had been worried sick all day about my nightmare, and about Conan's 'condition'. That was what it had become, his 'condition'. We never said it outright, never admitted that our kid was a thing of nightmares, but we all new it. Even Conan knew it, even if he didn't admit it.

"The police are shoveling us out as we speak." Alec said. " We'll be out of here in no time at all."

"I hope you're right."

"It will take them at least two days to get through the snow, though." Ani said. "So we have a bit more time."

"Great."

Ani could sense I was in a bad mood, and she and Alec left with some lame excuse that they had to help Jane in the kitchen again. Everyone, including witches, had been avoiding me like the plague. They knew I was in a bad mood.

I couldn't get the image of the dream from my mind. It was burned there, etched to my eyelids. Every time I closed my eyes, every time I blinked, it was there to torment and terrify me.

I could handle a werewolf son. I was used to a weird family. Hell, I had uncles who had been alive since 1852. I could handle my little baby turning into a giant beast of a thing, and going out every full moon to kill a squirrel or two. That I could stand.

It was Annabelle.

All I could see was the big, giant wolf lunging at her frail body, ripping and tearing as it did. All I could see was her sweet littler face, and hear her voice like a dove's coo. And even worse was that look of utter devotion the two had had for each other when Annabelle had first come out of the house. She loved him, and Conan loved her. They were meant to be, a perfect match. Like me and Jake, or Rose and Emmett, or Daddy and Mum. Soulmates. And yet, he hand lunged at her with the intent ot kill, the look of love gone from his eyes. All I could see in them for that split second was absolute bloodlust.

Conan was going to kill the one girl he would ever love, his perfect match.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

But I stopped myself. It might not even happen. Maybe he would never meet Annabelle. Maybe he wouldn't suffer from his condition like everyone thought. Maybe nothing would happen, and Annabelle would go back into the house.

Carlisle came into the room now, talking on his cell phone with someone.

"Welcome Rose," He said, just before he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked, looking up at him with an attempt at a smile.

"Oh," Carlisle said, a slight laugh to his voice. "It's nothing. Emmett adopted Rosalie a baby for Christmas."

"What?"

"My reaction exactly. But apparently, the child seems to be half vampire, so it might not be too terrible."

"Oh." that quieted my fears. "What's the baby's name?"

"Annabelle. Annabelle Livia Hale."

And my hopes sank.


	12. Home Sweet Home    Maybe

Snowed In

And

Howling

**A/N: sorry I haven't published in awhile! I wanted to get all the details of Twelve days out, so that I could have all my little characters ready to play around with. We have some new additions, and if you don't know who they are, check out Twelve Days Of Cullen-Mas, and all shall be explained. If it's not, then just PM me and we can sort it all out [lollmao :) ;D] more will be up soon, and your next seasonal thing will be some New Years treats... Including Jane cooking New Years dinner and a bit of a past present future thing... wait and see! Plus, Valentine's day is getting a Carlisle/Esme one, week long, and it features our little witch, Ani, the London sewers and a very, very lost engagement ring (wait and see!) love, peace and chocolate! ~Elle  
**

disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It is my interpretation of Stephine Meyer's characters, and nothing more. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners.

Twelve: Home

Sweet Home... Maybe...

As I was about to realize, the only thing weirder then a Cullen vacation is a Cullen homecoming. And I am not exaggerating.

The entire group of us literally _fell _out of the van as soon as we were home, and were greeted by foot deep snow. I could have killed whoever controlled the weather, I mean, I just got out of snow banks, and now there's more at home? What gives?

I looked up when I heard the door to the house slam against the wall, and saw Esme rushing out with the rest of my family following close behind.

"Carlisle!" she said, rushing her husband of uncountable years. Well, not entirely uncountable- I estimated around a century and a half, give or take. He returned her kiss happily. "You're home!"

"Thank god." Carlisle added, rolling her eyes. Esme looked at him quizzically, noticing the hat for the first time.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do not ask." he ripped the hat off his head and threw it at Daddy, who was just climbing out of the van with Jake. The two of them had wide eyes, and had been totally traumatized by our little cross country rendezvous across the country. Alec climbed out next, and handed Dora, Picia, his sister and Ani out. Ani kept his hand, and they both beamed through blushes. I practically heard wedding bells when I looked at them, and I swear I heard Jane wince when the two kissed.

"Finally!" Emmett burst out of the door, an odd, spinning contraption on his head. It had bright colours and bells, and spun around at a rapid speed. "Nabelle is getting hard to entertain."

"This fine piece of fashion kept he occupied for a few moments," Rose said, following him out and looking just as frantically disheveled. Parenthood is brutal, even for the beautiful and strong- I should know. "But I think it's lost it's charm."

"I still like it." Jasper said, flicking one of the pinwheels in jest. "I've taken quite a few photos of it already- it will haunt you till you are dead, Em."

"Yeah, well I still have the picture of you and the llama, so we're even." Emmett murmured, and Jasper quickly lost his smile.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me."

"Where are they!" Alice said, skipping from the house and stopping at Jasper's side. They were a cute couple, even now. "I need my little fashion models!"

"They're sleeping right now!" Ani said, shushing them with fury. Everyone understood, and quieted down.

Soon, I heard the pounding of feet on wood, and the wolves burst from the house with a fury similar to apes being released.

"We have news!" Leah crowed.

"Big news!" Quil echoed.

"Giant news!" Embry cried.

"Fabulous news, oh mighty alpha!" Seth said, mocking a bow.

"Shut up!" I told them sternly. "I have three sleeping kids, and if you wake them up so help me god you will be rocking them back to sleep again!"

"Mother, it's a bit late for _that."_ I heard Conan say, followed by a few groans and the shuffling of tiny feet on the van's metal floor.

"We've been dozing for awhile now." Chira said.

"I'm sleepy!" Betha cried out as I heard something break in the van.

"Honestly?" Conan asked, his tone rather disappointed.

"She can't even wake up without breaking something." Chira answered.

"I suppose she can't help it." Conan replied, but from his voice I could tell he was just as annoyed as Chira.

Finally, my kids stepped out, and I looked to the faces of my family to gauge the reaction.

Everyone gasped, and I turned around, slightly panicked.

"They _glow._" Dora said happily, and I could see she was right.

Chira, Conan and Betha were literally glowing. No, not like I 'glowed' or how my parents 'sparkled'. This was a new one. The sunlight made them slightly transparent, like crystals- all see through and glowing. The light made Chira and Betha shine, and they turned into glass clear prisms, reflecting light in rainbows on the snow around them, It was glorious.

So glorious that I didn't even notice that Conan was crying, and even slightly smoldering.

Jake got there before me, and had Conan in his arms so fast it was a blur.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately worried.

"It's nothing." Conan said, attempting to be calm as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "The sunlight has a different affect on me then it does on my sisters, unfortunately."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jake was caught between being furious and being concerned, just like me.

"Because," Conan said, wiggling free of Jake's arms and landing with two feet on the ground, simultaneously pulling up his hood. "It doesn't matter. You can't change it, I can't change it, and no one can. And no," he said, pointing at Alice and looking at her sweetly. "No amount of sunscreen is going to fix me."

Alice's face fell. Well, it was a good thought.

"So..." Esme said, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. "These are my great grandchildren?"

"You bet!" I said, attempting to be happy again.

"I'm Chira!" Chira stepped forward, offering a small, pert hand to Esme. Esme looked surprised as she knelt down to shake hands. "I'm the middle one. Along with the smartest and brightest."

"I see that." Esme said, laughing.

"And who are you?" Chira asked, cocking her head to the side and letting her black curls fall onto her shoulder. "Are you Auntie Rosie, Aunt A, Jazzy, Emmie, Pappa Paw, Essie, or someone else?"

"I suppose I'm Essie." Esme smiled, and I could tell she already adored Chira.

"You're my great grandmother?" Chira looked surprised, but happy.

"Yes, for all intensive purposes."

"Oh, joy!" Chira clapped with glee. "I thought great grand parents were old, but you're perfectly young and pretty! How wonderful!"

"She is perfect!" Betha said, rushing up and hugging Esme's leg. "Yay!"

"And who are you?" Esme asked happily.

"Lubetha Andren Black."

"Oh." Esme turned to see Conan. "And I suppose he's your brother."

"Yes." Conan said, stepping forward and offering his hand. "I'm Conan Altair Black, very pleased to finally meet you."

Esme was shocked by his introduction, and I have to say I was too. Conan was clever, and a formal introduction was nothing for him. A challenge for him was translating Greek to Latin backwards by candlelight in a hurricane without a house.

When Esme took his hand, Conan eyes went blank.

"You're a very strong woman," he said softly.

"Emmett's the strong one." Esme said sweetly, but Conan shook his head.

"Not like that. You have had to put up with a lot, but you never backed down if you knew it was the right thing to do. Protective, mothering beyond anything else. Yet, for all this, a certain selflessness that dominates your choices. You choose another happiness over your own, even if it means your on downfall." Conan patted her hand, and smiled. "Luckily for you, everyone hear would die to keep you safe, so I very much doubt you'll ever get into a scrape of the kind."

There was an awkward silence, and then Chira spoke again.

"On a more ordinary note..." she drawled. "We're your new family members! Happy days!"

"Nessie!" Mum called, dragging me from my thoughts. The memory of that first day back was interesting, but now it was December 30th, and everyone was nicely settled in. Thank god, because the house was now officially over flowing. We had collected two orphans (Quil's imprint, Claire and Seth's imprint, Darlene), one lawyer (Leah's imprint), three little kids (the cubs and Rose and Emmett's new adopted little one), and a Valkyrie (Embry's imprint... Don't ask). The house was over flowing, and Esme had all of us working over time to build on enough rooms to the back of the house. What were we, a supernatural resort? _Vacation at Cullen Springs, a refreshing, if not TERRIFYING experience. _"Jazz is about to serve dinner."

"I'll get the kids!" I called back, and stood from the couch to get up to the nursery.

"Betha, this dress looks the best." Chira said strongly.

"But I like the blue!"

"You look best in pink." Chira answered. "Doesn't she, Miss Picia?"

"Oh, quite, dear." Picia sounded bored as anything, and the lovely piano music didn't even pause. This girl was giving Daddy a run for his money! "Now, please shut up."

"Please sister!" Dora said, her sweet little young voice wafting from the room. "They don't deserve such harsh treatment! They're a set of darlings, the whole lot!"

No, Picia and Dora were not babysitting. I wasn't _that _stupid. What used to be ancient central was now the temporary nursery, so Picia was having to tolerate a few unwanted kids. I knew it was fine though, because Dora would but her foot down at hurting my kids, and from what I'd heard of Marcus, he didn't really mind kids too much. Wasn't his primary choice for company, but it wasn't terrible.

I opened the door smiling slightly, and saw that Chira was trying to force Betha into a pink frock. Was Chira taking lessons from Alice that I didn't know about? Conan was sitting in a rocking chair with Annabelle in his arms, his little feet miles from the floor. He and the baby were smiling at each other, and I noticed how bit Annabelle had gotten. She appeared to be at least two or three, and Conan, being about eight to nine and her made quite the pair.

"It's time for dinner, darlings." I said to my kids.

"Nabelle is still sleeping." Conan said quietly.

"Oh." I said, "Well, bring her down to dinner."

"The smell of steaks will wake her up," Conan said, standing up, "And really, she just ate."

"Oh," I answered, as Chira and Betha streaked past me. "Well, I'll go get Rose or Em to come watch her."

"That's not needed." Marcus spoke softly, the first words of the day. "I could watch her for an hour or two."

My mouth fell open before I could stop it. "Are you sure?"

"One moment," Conan said, walking up to Marcus and holding up his small hand. Marcus took it, and Conan's little eyes went blank. Slightly de javeu, but Conan's talent was slightly different from Aro's. Aro just knew the thoughts, Conan knew more then that. He knew not only what the person knew, but everything about themselves that they didn't know. It came in handy, every now and then, and usually Conan wore gloves to cover his hands- otherwise, I imagine it got kinda annoying.

"You appear to be fine," Conan said, and I sighed in relief. "However, if anything should happen to her, be it by your hand or someone else's, I will rip you limb from limb."

"And I would let you." that one threw me for a loop, let me tell you.

After pressing a kiss to Annabelle's forehead, Conan handed her over to Marcus and turned to leave. After a cautious glance around the room to make sure that Marcus was going to be good to his word, I closed the door and went to eat my dinner.

"We're going to have to get a bigger table." Esme observed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Good luck finding a table to seat fourteen." Carlisle said before kissing her forehead and heading for the door. "I'm off to work."

"You're going to do the dishes for me, right?" Jasper said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of food on every available limb.

"That depends on whether I'm needed."

"In other words, it depends on what Jasper's cooked us tonight." I said, a smirk crossing my face.

"What are we having?" Jake asked,honestly curious.

"Steak for the bloodsucking of out bunch, mac and cheese for Claire's benefit, dinner rolls, pasta of whatever kind I have left, soup- most likely, and some form of vegetable- possibly cabbage, corn or some mutant form of broccoli that I got on sale from the black market. The freezer's nearly out and the fridge was already raided at breakfast."

"I think that they'll be one too many heart surgeries for me to come home in time." Carlisle said, grabbing his keys and escaping without another word.

"So!" Claire said happily as she held Quil's hand. Our numbers had really, really grown, let me tell you. "This is going to be an interesting meal."

"Yeah," Embry said, "And the only one who knows CPR just left!"

Angelica hit him on the arm. "Do not insult the cook!"

"Sorry baby," Embry said, looking down sheepishly. Thank god Angelica was around now, because she was finally controlling that boy. And the fact that she was a Valkyrie was very comforting as well, because she was a very powerful woman.

"You should be. The last meal I had cooked for me was in Germany, and it was the left over stomach wall of a dead bore."

"I don't feel like eating." Darlene said, pushing her plate away.

"Can I file for lawsuit if the mutant broccoli kills me?" Eden asked, as Jasper dished his serving out.

"No."

"Fabulous." Eden said, taking a bite grimly.

Needless to say, no one died because of the food. We all managed to survive, and after tucking the kids into bed me and Jake went off to our own little cottage a bit into the woods behind out house.

"You know," I said, smiling as we opened the door and turned on the light, "Even though were kinda far away from out kids, it's a relief to be far away from that place."

"I know!" Jake answered, pulling off his coat and smiling. "That place is becoming the Cullen resort house!"

"You have know idea..."


	13. A Power Outage And A Campfire

Snowed In

And

Howling

**A/N:This chapter was fun to write, mainly because of the scary story Picia tells them all (which was inspired by my discovery of Vampires A-Z. the site really does exist! Go figure!) The story Ani's telling is to be fully featured in my Valentine's FF, so be sure to check it out when I write it! If you don't know who some of the characters are, check out Twelve Days of Cullenmas- a much of people got soulmates/imprints, and it might get a bit confusing otherwise. Anyways, enjoy! love, peace and chocolate! ~Elle**

Thirteen: The Events of a

Power Outage And A Campfire

I woke to the smell of pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice, and was very glad I had such a keen sense of smell. Jasper was now on a 'first come, first serve' basis at breakfast, and those wolves were fast. I carefully got out from Jake's arm and got over to the closet, thankful again that he was such a heavy sleeper.

Too groggy to bother getting dressed, I threw on a house coat and my slippers, and stumbled into the bathroom to wash my face and get a brush through my snarling curls. Curls were nice, sure, but they were a buggar to get brushed out in the morning.

The running water must have woken Jake up, because I heard him fall out of bed. Then the familiar sound of his footsteps were sounding across the hard wood floor and I heard the closet door open.

"Babe, have we unpacked from the vacation yet?" Jake asked, yawning.

"No, I don't think so." I came out of the bathroom and turned to go to the main door. "We can probably just pay Alice to do it for us."

"We'll never find anything again if she unpacks." Jake said, following behind me and yanking on a sweatshirt. "It's cold in here, turn up the heat."

"It's at it's highest," I said, looking at the dial in wonder. "Maybe it's broken."

And then there was a knock on the door, and I jumped about ten feet.

"Who's there?" Jake called, rubbing his eyes.

"Your father in law." Daddy answered. "And you two better bundle up."

"Why?" I asked, stumbling towards the door to open it.

It was another blizzard.

"Because it's fifty below, Alice says the hydro's gonna be out in an hour, and we have all the food at the main house."

"I see."

It took me and Jake about five minutes to get what we wanted, bundle up and head out the door. Daddy had attempted to shovel through the waist deep snow drifts, but it had already filled up again in the ten minutes since he'd plowed through it. Finally, we were in through the back door, and leaned back, gasping against the wall for a moment.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I mumbled as we got into the kitchen and I took my hat off. "We just got out of a blizzard, and now there's another one."

"The weather man hates us." Jake agreed as he held the door open for me.

Jasper was cooking up a storm, with Alice, Rose and Emmett along with everyone else sitting on various chairs and tables.

"You don't have frostbite, do you?" Mum rushed up to me, grabbing my ears and checking my hands to make sure I had all my fingers. "You did do what Edward told you to and bundled up, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mum, I did."

"Then we're not needed." Ani said, indicating to her and Carlisle. "We were all set to amputate and everything!"

"Moma!" I heard Betha cry, and turned to watch in horror as she slid down the banister, Conan and Chira close behind. "We thought you'd gotten lost!"

"No I didn't get lost silly!" I said, picking her up. "I got cold, but not lost."

"Well, there goes my bet." Chira grumbled. "Me and Conan had a wager going on when you'd get here."

"I thought before the wolves and assorted soulmates," Conan finished. " She thought after."

"Well, we're here now." Clair came bouncing into the house and rushed into the kitchen. "you haven't started eating yet, right?"

"No." Jasper said from the stove. "I'm still on the five pounds of bacon."

"I offered to help." Alice said, "But for some reason, I wasn't needed."

"that's because you nearly burned the house down when you microwaved a can of tuna." Jasper siad, kissing her cheek.

"I never said I could cook, I just said I'd help." Alice kissed him pertly.

"Anyways!" Darlene said, coming in with Seth. "I brought some girl guide cookies that are sure to please."

"And Angelica is bringing the jeep from our house, decked out in food for the entire family." Eden added, entering with his arm firmly wrapped around Leah's shoulders. "She'll be in shortly."

"I'd better get out there," Embry said, shrugging his coat on again and looking very displeased. "She'll kill me if I don't help her."

"At least someone's trying to make you a good person." I said, and he lightly punched my arm before leaving.

"Anyways..." Rosalie said, attempting to shove a piece of steak in Annabelle's mouth. Carlisle had said she was underdeveloped for a hybrid- the going idea was that she hadn't gotten enough blood when she was in foster care. She wasn't just pale like me, she was like death. Very, very sickly. It seemed to me that Rose and Em were shoving anything with iron down that kid's throat twenty four seven, and that didn't really help anything. "We have the whole day off, no high school, and my car's snowed in. What's the plan?"

"I'm always up for the challenge of wrestling Emmett." Ani offered, her face in a giant smile.

"You only won last time because you cheated." Emmett said pointedly. Ani snorted.

"Please! Pulling your hair is hardly cheating. You had me pinned against the wall."

"Only so you wouldn't zap me into tomorrow!"

"Whatever- I fight fair, you don't."

"Who doesn't fight fair?" Angelica asked, coming in with her arms stuffed with boxes of food. Embry was tagging behind, less then half the amount of Angelica's load in his arms. "I can hit them till they fight fair."

"No, thank you." Carlisle said, "I'd rather keep everyone in one piece."

"Breakfast is ready." Jasper announced, setting trays, bowls and platters worth of food on the table till it groaned. The wolves were around it faster then a pack of vultures around a corpse, and Jasper snapped a tea towel at them till they backed up.

"Ladies first."

"Oh, fine." Seth grumbled, shoving Darlene in front of him. "Sweetheart, grab me some of those blueberry muffins, it's Emily's recipe and it's delicious."

And then, the lights flickered, once, and with a loud beep everyone of the light bulbs went off.

Well, at least we got the food out.

***time passes***

"You know," Jake said mournfully as he held a lighter under the can of beans. "Nothing ever works like it does in the movies. Including this."

"Luckily, I can survive on raw meat." Chira said, biting into her steak.

"It's still not a good idea," Conan said, "What if you get a parasite?"

"I doubt it."

"That's what they said in the movie 'Alien' too."

"I highly doubt I'm gonna have a baby alien pop out of my chest and go on a bloody, carnic rampage through the house, Conan."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"Fifty."

"Where do you people have fifty dollars from?" I asked, looking at my kids in wonder.

Conan, Chira and Betha shared a glance before all blurting out, "No where."

"I'm bored." Emmett said bluntly.

"Who isn't?" Jane grumbled from beside Picia.

Jasper sighed and shuffled his deck of cards. "If I have to play solitare again, I'll shoot myself."

"Wanna play poker?" Daddy said, smiling.

"Yeah, last time I did that you ended up taking me for half a million, just because I didn't know you could read minds yet. Heck of a way to introduce yourself."

"I had to get back at you for stealing my room."

"Oh, hardly. It was Alice who did that."

"And you helped her."

"What else could he do?" Alice asked as she gave Jasper a half hug. "I would have pouted until he did."

"And that always works." Carlisle said, sounding bored for the first time since I'd known him. "You pouted at me and convinced me to buy a bloody villa in northern Spain- somewhere that we haven't been to since."

"I knew we could sell it for tonnes of cash in about ten years from now." Alice shrugged. "And really, the mortgage isn't too bad."

"How ironic is it that mortgage means 'pay till you die?" Eden asked smiling as usual.

"Does it really mean that?" Carlisle asked, and Eden nodded. "Well, it explains why I'm still paying off the island."

We passed a few more moments in silence, and then Darlene stood up to speak.

"this is boring!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Alec asked. Darlene just shrugged it off.

"And I was taught that you can fix any boring situation with a campfire and smores."

"you're not going to make me sing to, are you?" Mum asked, truly panicked. Again, Darlene ignored it.

"Esme, the fireplace works, right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Come on!" Darlene grabbed Seth and pulled him along. "To the fire place!"

Everyone sat around, looking at each other and waiting for some one to make the first move. I shrugged, and stood up to follow them.

"Anything is better then waiting for beans to heat up with a lighter."

***more time passes***

Well, if there's one thing for sure, this family has a bunch of stories to tell.

"Anyways," Ani finished, her eyes locked on Carlisle and Esme. "We managed to get out of the sewer alive, and we were not being chased by anything for then a rat." she glared at Carlisle pointedly.

"Well, those tunnels echoed terribly. How was I to know?" he defend himself. But even he knew it was no use.

"Regardless of whether or not rats and rodents were frightening in the London sewers," Esme said smiling, "I'm very glad you managed to get my ring and bring it back in one piece."

Someone told a joke, and yet again everyone burst out laughing.

"See?" Darlene said, smiling. "I told you this wasn't a bad idea."

"You're right." Seth agreed, kissing her cheek. They really did make a cute couple. "Who's next?"

"I told the last one," Ani said.

"We've had so many funny stories," Alice said, still giggling a bit.

"I think we need a good old fashioned horror story." Embry said smiling like a maniac. Angelica hit his shoulder playfully, and he just swung his arms around her shoulders.

"It can't be too frightening." Rosalie said sternly from her side of the room, where she and Emmett were clustered over Annabelle.

"Yeah, we can't scare the kids too much." I agreed.

"Mamma, what can be more frightening then our family?" Conan asked, which made us all smile.

"And nothing's scarier then Leah in the morning." Quil added his two cents.

"Oh, you shut up." Leah retorted, flicking a piece of toast at him.

"I've never seen you in the morning," Eden said out of curiousity.

"I've been very careful to avoid that." Leah explained. "Trust me, it ain't pretty."

"Anyways," Jake said, clapping once to bring order to the otherwise babbling chaos. "Who's got a good scary story?"

"Oh, oh!" Dora said happily, "Picia, tell them the one about the Greek island that we used to have. You know it so well, and it was before my time."

"Are you sure?" Daddy asked, obviously doubting this was a 'wholesome' tale for the children.

"It's nothing too terrible, if I can remember clearly." Marcus defended. This guy was the PG rating for the ancients, the only one of them that had a gauge of what was and wasn't appropriate for younger audiences.

Daddy shrugged, and Picia took a deep breath. She and Marcus had been rather quiet tonight, but Dora had been giggling right with us, even regaling us with the tale of stealing the Russian crown jewels right from Alexandria's bedroom. It was a funny story, by the way.

"As I remember, most of us had taken up a small island then known as Santorini, however now it's called Thira. Anyways, what they all would do is wade onto the main land of Crete and the other small islands around us, and grab a few villagers- a variety, children, mothers and babies, old people, young people, what ever smelled delicious and was sure to be tasty. They'd load them on to giant boats that we had, and cart them back to the little island, unload them along the coast and herd them up to the main castle. There were giant walls build around, and the only way out was the one place there wasn't a wall- the deep, steep cliff that plunged back down into the ocean. Impossible to survive if you jumped- for any being. Sometimes, if someone felt particularily cruel, a few would be released into the feilds and forests for a day or two, and then there was the fun of hunting them down and eating them alive." By someone she totally meant Ciaus, anyone could figure that one out. "Other times they would just feast for days and days and never get tired, just keep drinking and drinking. That was done nearly every time they had a visitor, and everyone marveled at the power behind it. Finally, the towns people began making their legends, and they knew they had to leave. So, the castle was torn down, all remains of any activity was destroyed, and they all moved on. Leaving only a legend behind: Vrykolatios, the soulless demons who lived on Vampire Island and fed off of the innocents of the blessed land."

Well how cheery.

Picia leaned back in her seat, and turned to Marcus, "Where did you all move next? I was always told it was the Phillipines, and that you worked with them for rather a long time- till that unfortunate snip on the Chieftian's daughter's finger. Then it all went down hill, no?"

"No no no!" Dora said, "I was there for that one. First they went to Troy- but managed to keep the myths from popping up. And then we when to the Phillipines, and from there we were in Scotland. I got that terrible name, Baobhan-sith, just because that _one _man followed me from a building when I was in a green dress. What was I to do but kill him?"

"Anyways," Emmett dared to interrupt, "Anyone have a story a bit less morbid?"

It took a bit, but finally Alice regaled us with the tale of the high heels and the escalator, and we were all in stitches laughing again in no time.

"This is nice," I said, leaning against Jake happily.

"Yeah, it is." he told me. "I'm getting used to this snow storm thing."

"Well, we are in British Columbia."


	14. NOTICE PLEASE READ!

** !NOTICE! **

**I HAVE STOPPED WRITING JAKE/NESSIE FFs FOR A WHILE, SIMPLY BECAUSE I WAS OUT OF IDEAS XD. **

**FOR PEOPLE READING NINE WEDDINGS BUT OURS... YOU'RE LUCKY, BECAUSE I WROTE A SEQUEL TO IT CALLED SNOWED IN AND HOWLING**

**FOR SNOWED IN READERS... SORRY, BUT YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK AT PRESENT TIME. I MIGHT BEGIN TO WRITE AGAIN, BUT FOR NOW IT'S VERY DOUBTFUL.**

**IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE READ MY OTHER FFs, AND IF THERE'S ANY STORY YOU WANT TO HEAR, JUST SEND ME A PM WITH YOUR REQUEST. **

**I ALSO BETA, SO IF YOU ARE WORKING ON A FRESH FF OR ARE REWORKING AN EXISTING ONE, FEEL FREE TO PM ME.**

**LOVE, PEACE AND CHOCOLATE!**

**ELLE  
**


End file.
